The darkness
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Set during "Chris-crossed". When Chris crossed the portal, his old brother was waiting for him. Full of rage because of Chris' betrayal, Wyatt cast an evil spell on him. Will Chris survive and save his family or all his sacrifices will be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

**The darkness**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. This chapter contains some references to "Chris-crossed" which I also do not own

**Timeline: **Set during "Chris-crossed". This story won't follow the canon.

**Summary: **Set during "Chris-crossed". When Chris crossed the portal, his old brother was waiting for him. Full of rage because of Chris' betrayal, Wyatt casts an evil spell on him. Will Chris survive and save his family or all his sacrifices will be in vain?

**The evil spell**

"Hello, little brother," Chris heard his brother's voice.

"Wyatt," Chris muttered, when Wyatt moved ahead.

Wyatt made a signal with his hand and the demons around him instantly shimmered out. He looked up to his brother and sighed. "You know, Chris, I didn't expect that from you… You betrayed me…"

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt… I went back in time to save you," Chris said emotionally.

Wyatt let out a large laugh. "Save me, little brother? From what?"

Chris looked sadly at him. "From whatever evil it was that turned you."

Wyatt shook his head. "You're exactly like them, stuck in the old good versus evil morass… You didn't learn the lesson, Chris. You didn't see… It's all about power…"

Chris looked at his brother confused. "What did I not see?" he demanded. "Wy, what happened to you? Please, tell me…"

Wyatt clenched his fists. He loved Chris, he was family, he was his blood. Chris had goodness in his heart… _No, there is no good or evil. It's all about power,_ he remained himself.

"You don't remember how he died… You didn't see…" Wyatt muttered.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Chris asked. It was the first time his brother gave him some clue about what turned him evil.

"Forget it, you're at home now…" Wyatt said.

"Wy, please…"

"I said forget it! If anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them instantly. But you… I can forgive you… You just need to promise me never cross again."

Chris shook his head. "You know me better than that, Wyatt. I won't stop… I need to save you."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned to Bianca. "You said you could put some sense into his head."

"Let her out of this," Chris demanded.

Wyatt smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot how much you love her" he said, flicking his hand.

"Bianca!" Chris reached for her, as she started to shake violently.

"Love is beautiful, but sometimes is not enough… Our aunt's words, don't you remember?" Wyatt said. He flicked his hand again and Bianca stopped to shake.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked to her.

Bianca nodded. "I am sorry," she said, picking herself up.

Chris shook his head. "It's nothing to be sorry about…"

"So…" Wyatt said, forming an energy ball in his hand. "Will you join me or die? I want you by my side, but I can't risk everything because of you... "

"Wyatt, please…" Chris asked, as he saw Wyatt stepped on a squeaky floorboard.

"I love you," Bianca said, running over Wyatt.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

She ran behind Wyatt and reached into his back. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast… I can't hold him for long."

Chris nodded and ran over to the squeaky floorboard and pulled it up. "Here," he sighed in relief, as he got out the spell. The Charmed Ones got his message and sent the spell.

"Powers of witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all those taken from the attack," he chanted and a blue light wrapped his body.

Wyatt managed to turn around and kicked Bianca. Unfortunately, she landed on a broken table leg.

"No, Bianca!" he shouted and quickly waved his arm to sent Wyatt across the room.

"You need to finish it," she said weakly. Then she handed her engagement ring back to Chris.

"Bianca…" Chris muttered, his eyes growing wide.

As Wyatt groaned, Bianca insisted. "Hurry… You need to finish what you started… Take the spell with you so he can't send anyone else. Please, go…" she said, closing her eyes.

"Bianca, Bianca," Chris shook her, trying to wake her up.

_In vain_.

Chris ran over the Book of Shadows, as Wyatt got up.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind..." Chris started to chant.

Wyatt looked up at him and started to chant a spell as well. Chris tried to ignore him and continued. "Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

The portal opened.

"I warn you, Chris… I put a spell on you. Every time you use your powers, it will weaken you… it'll weaken you until you die."

"What?"Chris asked, looking at the portal. He didn't have much time, but he needed to understand what was happening.

Wyatt laughed. "You can go… But be careful, your life is at the stake"

Chris looked from his brother to the portal and sighed. "Oh… brother… Here or there, I am dead anyway," he said and crossed the portal.


	2. Secrets from the past

**Secrets from the past**

Chris crossed the portal and sighed in relief, when he saw the sisters and Leo standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked in concern.

Chris stared at her with a blank face. _No, he wasn't okay, he just saw the woman he loved dying and his brother cast an evil spell on him. So, no, he was not okay._

"Chris…" Phoebe muttered.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm alive," he let out a fake smile. "Nice spell by the way."

"You have a lot of things to explain, young man," Piper said in a serious tone of voice.

Chris lowered his head. "I know… I'm really sorry I lied to you, but…" he started to say.

"No!" Piper stopped him, in an angry tone of voice. "I don't wanna to hear excuses. I want the truth!"

Chris shook his head. _The truth? You can't handle the truth_, he thought. "I can't… Look, it's dangerous. I can't tell you the whole truth, because it could bring unforeseen consequences for the future."

"Oh, c'mon, don't give us this crap!" Phoebe shouted. "You're here to change the future, don't you?"

Chris sighed. "Yeah, Phoebe, you're right. But I'm not here to change the whole future…"

"You're here to save Wyatt," Leo let out in a whisper.

Chris looked up at him and nodded. "I need to save him."

"And what about Bianca? What happened to her?" Piper asked.

Chris turned pale. "You don't need to worry about her… She's gone for good and won't be a threat anymore," he said full of pain in his voice.

Phoebe looked at him and sighed. "I'm really sorry…" she said, resting her hand over his shoulder. She stared at his hand and noticed he was holding a ring. "Chris…" she muttered.

"I'm fine," he said, pulling away.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, you're not. I know what is to lose someone you love… It's not…"

"I said I'm fine," he said, leaving the room.

"I don't like it…" Piper remarked.

"Neither do I… But if he's here to save Wyatt…" Leo said quietly.

"So, you trust him now…" Paige said with a smirk.

"I think I'll give him a chance…" he said.

"I don't know… I don't like his secrets," Piper shook her head.

"He has his reasons, I understand it now," Leo said softly.

"If you're saying…" Piper shrugged.

"Piper... He's here to help, we need to trust Chris. It's like Leo said, he has his reasons." Paige said.

Piper shook her head. "We trusted before, Paige. _We trusted people who_ were not trustworthy... Cole, for example... We let him enter into our lives and it turned out badly. I'm not willingly to commit the same mistake..."

Phoebe shivered as she heard the name. "It's not the same," she said quietly. "Chris is like Paige. He's part witch, part Whitelighter... He has good powers, there's no evil inside him."

"I'm tired of being betrayed, Phoebe... He needs to tell the truth," Piper said impatiently.

Phoebe took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry," she said ashamed.

"What?" Leo asked. "What are you..."

"I'm sorry I brought all that pain to you," she explained. "It was never my intention to hurt you... I was so blind..."

"You fell in love, honey. There's nothing to be sorry about," Paige said softly. "It's not your fault he turned evil again... And you did the right thing..."

"The other Phoebe did," she corrected her sister.

"Yeah, the other Phoebe..." Paige sighed. "Cole was crazy and needed to be vanquished. But Chris..." Paige turned to Piper. "Chris did nothing wrong... He's good, he's trying to help us."

"He did something wrong, Paige... He's lying..." Piper said, shaking her head. "Maybe we should cast the truth spell on him..."

"I'm not hearing that," Leo rolled his eyes.

Piper turned to him and let out a grin. "Why don't you go back to your Elders' friends?" she asked in an annoying tone of voice.

"Fine... fine, but don't do something you'll regret..." he said, orbing out.

"Gee, Piper, what's wrong with you?" Paige asked in concern.

"It's nothing..." she sighed, then spoke up again. "Well, I've be thinking... Paige, you should move in with Richard... And you, Phoebe, you should move to Hong Kong with Jason..."

"What?" both of her sister asked the same time.

_It was so unexpected..._

"Look, we can't keep sacrificing our lives forever..." Piper explained. "We need to go on with our lives..."

"Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, honey..."

While the Halliwell sisters argued about their future, Chris stopped in front of Piper's room. Wyatt was in his playpen. He sounded so innocent and pure... But Chris knew what he was capable of...

_"You don't remember how he died..." _Chris shook his head, trying to figure out about who Wyatt was talking about.

_A friend? _

_ Leo? _

_ Uncle Henry? _

_ Henry Jr.?_

Leo died after he turned evil... _No it couldn't be Leo_... The same happened to his Uncle Henry... Henry Jr. died the same day as his father...

_No... He wasn't talking about them... Coop and Ben were alive and Wyatt hated them..._

_What about Victor?_ Chris shuddered. No, it couldn't be... He knew how his grandfather died... It was a heart attack...

_But he didn't see it... _

Chris shook his head. _How could he be sure that the person his brother was talking about was Victor?_

Chris walked to Wyatt and looked at him. "Who is this person? Why his death affected you so much? Damn, I want to save you, Wy... I really want... But if I can't save you, I'll stop you... I swear, I'll stop you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	3. Distrust

**Distrust**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Piper's room_

Piper Halliwell was sleeping peacefully, when she suddenly woke up. She heard Wyatt's voice in the baby monitor. He was calling for her and he seemed scared.

She quickly got up and ran to the baby's room. She saw a demon standing over Wyatt's crib.

The demon was holding a wand above him. "Wyatt!" she yelled and the demon turned his attention to her, raising his arms. He just dropped the wand and it disappeared in the thin air.

Piper didn't think twice, she raised her hands and blew up the demon.

"It's okay..." she muttered, as she picked her baby up. "It's okay... No one will hurt you... I promise," she said, kissing his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Hong Kong<em>

Phoebe Halliwell stared at the man in front of her and didn't know what to say anymore. She just told the truth to Jason, she explained to him everything about the magical world.

She finally told him that she was a witch.

However Jason didn't say a little word, he just stared at her with wide eyes and a pale face.

She could sense his emotions.

Jason Dean was scared.

Phoebe looked up at him and sighed. "Jason, please... Don't be scared..."

He shook his head. "Did you killed someone with your powers?

" he suddenly asked and Phoebe's face turned pale.

"Me? Of course not!" Phoebe replied in disbelief. "What made you think that?"

Jason shrugged. "You said that you vanquish demons..." he remarked.

"Yeah... Demons! I vanquish demons! They're not people, they don't have human souls..." Phoebe explained, her voice full of pain. "I am a Charmed One, Jason! I am a force of the Greater Good, one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, I help people... I protect innocents against evil..."

"I got it, you're good..." Jason said, waving his hands. "No need to throw you resume in my face..."

Phoebe lowered her head. "I love you, Jason. That's why I told you the truth... Don't you love me?"

Jason looked up at her and gently touched her chin, raising her head. "Phoebe, I do love you. I really do... But..."

"Please, give me a chance. You don't need to be scared about my powers... They're good powers, Jason. I'm not kidding, I really help people..." Phoebe said, with pleading eyes.

Jason looked at her for a few seconds, wondering what to do.

"Please," she said, resting her hand over his chest.

"It's okay," he finally said.

"Thank you..." she said, kissing him.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Wyatt's room_

"What?" Chris asked frowning.

"Calm down, Chris. No need to freak out... I vanquished the demon," Piper said, flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Why didn't you call me? I'm here to protect Wyatt and..."

"Because I'm strong enough to protect my son," Piper said smiling.

"Whoa... Modesty is certainly not one of your qualities, huh?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest. "What happens if this demon was the one who was after Wyatt?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, I vanquish him, problem solved... The demon's not here," she remarked, closing the book.

Chris sighed. "You don't trust me..."

Piper shook her head. "Nope... I'm full of your lies, Chris... So, no, I don't trust you..."

"I'm here to help," he said quietly.

"So tell me the truth..." she stared at him, with inquisitive eyes.

"I can't..." he said.

"So, I can't trust you, I'm sorry..." Piper said, picking up Wyatt in her arms.

Chris looked at her and sighed. "Piper..." he called her name and she turned around.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"The only reason I went back in time was to keep Wyatt from turning evil," he admitted.

"I'm sorry..." Piper said, putting Wyatt in the crib. "What did you say?" she said, trying to cal herself down. _Chris was playing with fire... _

"You wouldn't help me if you knew the truth, I'm sorry... The evil from the future is not a demon. It's Wyatt," he said.

"You damn liar... My son's not evil!" she said angrily.

"He is, Piper... I'm so sorry. He's gonna terrify people with his powers... Kill even," Chris said.

Piper looked up from the crib to Chris. "How dare you? How dare you say those things about my son?"

"He'll turn evil, Piper... You need to believe me. We need to bind Wyatt's powers before it's too late," Chris argued.

Piper started to laugh. "To bind Wyatt's powers? Why? He needs his powers to protect himself!"

"Piper, listen to me... I don't have much time."

"No," she said, pointing her finger to the door. "Get out of my house and don't ever come back!"

"What?" Chris asked, stepping back.

"You heard me... You're a damn liar! My son is an angel, he's only a baby... He was prophesied Twice-Blessed-Child for one reason. He'll become a great force of good in the world. He's not evil!" Piper shouted. _How could Chris say something like this about her baby, her innocent baby?_

Chris shook his head. "Piper, your pride will be your downfall... Please, don't be so fool!"

"Get out!" she yelled and Wyatt started to cry. "Oh God, look what you've done!"

She started to walk to the crib, but Chris touched her arm. "Piper, please..."

Chris didn't have time to react. Piper turned around, her eyes full of anger. "I said get out!" she yelled again, punching him in the face.

"Piper..." Chris muttered.

"Next time I see you here, I'll blow you up... Stay away from family, especially my son!" she warned him.

Chris shook his head and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_Well, Chris's really Piper and Leo's son. But you gave me an idea for a future fic..._

_I can't tell yet who was the person Wyatt was talking about ._

_About Cole, he'll appear soon. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	4. The order (part one)

**The order (part one)**

Chris was sitting at a bar, drinking a shot of whiskey. He still could feel the pain from the punch his mother gave him. Piper never hit him before. Never. She was a good mother, who always cared about him and his brother.

Until the day she died.

_She didn't know who I am_, Chris thought, as he closed his eyes. _She was only trying to protect Wyatt, she was always fierce when it comes to her children._

Chris opened his eyes and poured himself another shot of whiskey.

_No one said it would be easy._

His Uncle Coop warned him about the Charmed Ones from the past – stubborn and hard headed women, who trusted too much in their powers.

_"You need to be careful. __They were quick to judge__and condemn," Coop said._

Chris drank the whiskey, then breathed.

He couldn't stop, not now. Piper, that Piper, wasn't his mother yet. But she'll be someday.

And he wanted her alive. He would save her and his family.

_Whatever it takes._

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

"What?!" Paige and Phoebe asked at the same time.

Piper shrugged. "I vanquished the demon... No need to be worry about me or about Wyatt. We're fine..."

"And Chris?" Phoebe asked. "Where is he?"

Piper sighed, then rubbed the back of her neck. "He's not around anymore..."

"He's not around anymore?" Paige frowned. "And where's he? Does he come back to the future?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm full of his lies... He had the gall to tell me that Wyatt will turn evil. And guess what? I kicked him out of my house," Piper explained, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I don't understand," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "I thought he came back to prevent a demon's attack... He said that he's here to protect Wyatt..."

"Well, he said that actually he's trying to save the future from Wyatt," Piper said coldly. "He said my baby's evil, that he'll terrify people with his powers. Do you believe that?"

Paige frowned. She looked from Piper to Phoebe and sighed. They struggled against evil possession before. What if Chris was telling the truth? "Piper..." she muttered. "Maybe we should talk to him and..."

"What?" Piper looked at her sister in disbelief. "I don't wanna to talk to that bastard! I don't wanna hear his lies!" she said firmly. _No, she couldn't stand Chris and his lies anymore._

_ Because it had to be a lie._

_ Her baby was an innocent, who was predestined to become the most powerful magical being to ever exist. _

_ Wyatt would never turn evil._

"Piper," Phoebe said softly, breaking her from her thoughts. "Unfortunately, I think Paige's right. I don't like Chris' lies either. But we need to give him a chance to explain himself..."

Piper shook her head. "My baby is not evil..."

"I didn't say that. We all love Wyatt," Phoebe said quietly. "But we need to consider the fact that evil is always after us and..."

"Wyatt is not the Source's heir, Phoebe..." Piper taunted her. "He's not like that thing once you called a baby..."

Suddenly Phoebe's face turned pale and she stepped back.

"O-kay," Paige put herself between her two sisters. "Piper, no need to be cruel here..."

"I'm going back to the hotel..." Phoebe said, with defeated eyes.

"Phoebe, please," Paige touched her arm.

"No, I... I need to go. Jason's waiting for me... We have a business dinner and tomorrow we'll go back to Hong Kong... Do whatever you want," she said, leaving the manor.

As Phoebe left, Paige turned to Piper. "What's wrong with you? She's only trying to help!"

Piper sat down on the couch and started to sob. "It wasn't my intention to hurt her... But... Damn, Paige. Wyatt's only a baby. He's pure and good... He's not an evil spawn!"

Paige sighed, then sat next to her. "I know it's hard... You're here alone with a baby, Leo's not around, there are demons after Wyatt... It's too much..."

"We will never have normal lives, have we?" Piper asked, looking at her.

Paige shook her head. "We are the Charmed Ones, sweetie... So, I think the answer is no... Look, Wyatt is only a baby now, but Chris is not talking about the baby that we know... Chris is talking about the man he'll become."

"Paige..." Piper muttered.

"Just listen... We need to talk to Chris. We dealt with evil possession before, Piper. Did you conveniently forget that?" Paige asked.

"Chris said that my pride would be my downfall," Piper remarked. "I was so nervous... I punched him in the face, I..."

"He'll eventually forgive you, I think... Now we need..." Paige was saying, but stopped. They heard a man's voice coming from the baby's monitor.

"Oh God!" Piper shouted, climbing the stairs, followed by Paige.

When Piper and Paige opened the door, they saw a robed demon holding a wand over Wyatt. A red light was pouring out of the wand and Wyatt's eyes turned black.

"Stay away from my son," Piper yelled, trying to blow the demon up. "What the hell..." she looked at her own hands in disbelief, as Wyatt's shield was up, protecting the demon from her attack.

"Too late, witches... He's one of us now!" the demon said, before shimmer out with Wyatt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_About Cole, he's not from the future... He was already dead in that timeline. _

_All I can say for now is he didn't die in that alternate reality. _


	5. The order (part two)

**The order (part two)**

_The Underworld_

_A cave_

The robed demons were standing around a stone altar. A man who was lying over it slowly opened his eyes and moaned in pain.

"Be quiet," the head demon ordered, as the man tried to pick himself up.

The man looked up and, even if his vision was a little blurred, he could see the baby in the demon's arms. "No…" he quietly muttered, his voice almost cracking.

"He led us a long time ago," the demon said proudly. "And now that he returned, he'll lead us again," the demon said, caressing the man's face. "Be proud, old friend, your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

Chris was still feeling a little dizzy. not only because of the alcohol, but also because he had to use his powers to orb to the Halliwell Manor. Piper gave him a headache when she started to call him and she only stopped when he finally appeared in a swarm of blue and white orbs.

But then he felt the effects of the evil spell his brother cast on him. He felt drained and dizzy.

It was a signal.

Chris needed to be more cautious about using his powers. The spell could kill him...

... And he needed to stay alive until he could save the future.

"I want my son back!" Piper shouted.

"What happened?" Chris asked, rubbing his temples.

"A demon kidnapped Wyatt," Paige explained. "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded. "I'm fine… What's the demon look like?"

"Tall, robed with a metal rod thingy, he looks like the demon that attacked Wyatt before… And he had a wand in his hand… I don't understand, Wyatt used his shield against me. He protected the damn demon. I can't understand…" Piper explained nervously.

"The order…" Chris muttered.

"The order?" Paige asked. "What's it?"

"A demonic cult. They were one of the most powerful force until their leader was vanquished…" Chris said, closing his eyes.

"And what do they want with Wyatt?" Piper asked in fear.

Chris let out a sigh. "I don't know…"

"I'll check the book," Paige said.

Piper shook her head. "There's nothing in the book…"

"So… What we're gonna do?" Paige asked, when suddenly Leo orbed in.

"Where's Wyatt?" he promptly asked. "I can't sense him…"

"A demon took him," Piper said, trying to control the tears in her eyes.

"A demon?" Leo asked in disbelief. "Piper, how could you…" he was about to start a lecture, but he noticed the despair in her eyes and stopped. Then he walked to her. "We need to bring him back."

"Chris thinks the Order is the responsible for that," Paige said.

"The Order? The demonic cult?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"And to make things worse Wyatt used his shield to protect the demon. The demon just said that he was one of them now," Piper said.

Leo shook his head and turned to Chris. "They're trying to turn him evil."

Chris nodded. "He's young enough to be turned, especially by demons like them…"

"Don't start!" Piper said angrily.

"Don't start with what?" Leo asked.

"He said that Wyatt's evil… or at least will be…" Piper shook his head.

As Leo shot a glance at him, Chris explained. "I didn't say he's evil… But he'll turn, eventually, and I need to stop it!"

"My baby is not…" Piper was saying, but Leo stopped her, raising her hand.

"Enough!" he said firmly. "We'll deal with it later. Now we need to save Wyatt…"

"And I'm the one who knows how to do it," Chris said with a smirk.

"Really?" Piper crossed her arms against her chest. "How?"

"The order used their powers to turn him, to reverse Wyatt's morality. That's why he used his shield to repel you, because now he thinks evil is good, and the good is evil." Chris calmly explained.

"I don't understand," Leo said in confusion. "What's your point?"

"The other day Wyatt brought his shield up to block me… He thinks I'm a threat, he didn't trust me," Chris said.

"Well, he's not the only one…" Piper said coldly.

Chris sighed, trying to calm himself down. "The order reversed Wyatt's sense of morality. His shield will protect him from you, but not from me… Please, listen to me. I can save him. You called me, deep down you know you can trust me, Piper…"

Piper shrugged. "Fine… I just want my son back."

Paige let out a small sigh. "I'll get Phoebe," she said softly, resting her hand over Piper's shoulder.

"But…" she started to argue.

"No buts, Piper. We need her," Paige said quietly and orbed out.

"What happened?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Troubles in S_isterland,_" Piper muttered.

Seconds later, Paige appeared with Phoebe. "Hi," Phoebe said quietly.

"Phoebe, I am sorry for…"

"Paige said we have an emergency," Phoebe said, not looking straight at her eyes.

Piper nodded and explained what happened.

"Well, we can't waste more time. It's time to go," Chris said.

Paige nodded, as she took Phoebe's hands in hers. Chris gently took Piper's and they orbed out, carefully watched by Leo.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

_The cave_

Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Chris orbed in. As Paige and Phoebe attacked the demons, Piper blew some up. Then the eldest Charmed One rested her eyes on the head demon, who sat Wyatt down before an altar. She noticed a man lying on it, he seemed familiar, but she didn't pay attention to him. The only thing she wanted was her son back. Then she started to walk over them and Wyatt put up his shield, knocking Piper backwards.

The demon let out an evil smile. "He protects me now, witch!" he said, creating a fireball.

Still feeling drained and dizzy after use his powers, Chris jumped on the head demon, who was vanquished by his own fireball. "Get the wand," he said, catching his breath. "Get the wand and point it at Wyatt!"

Piper picked the wand up and pointed it at Wyatt. Instantly, his shield vanished and she finally picked her son up.

"Who's that?" Paige asked, as she noticed the man on the altar.

Curiously, Phoebe walked to him. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and her face turned pale, as she recognized him.

"Cole…" Phoebe whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Well, Cole's finally here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

About Coop, he's alive in Chris' timeline. And, yes, I think you can say this is a Chris revelation fic.


	6. The truth spell

**The truth spell**

"Cole," Phoebe whispered, as she saw him lying on the stone altar. He was bleeding from a wound in his chest and his wrists were chained.

"It's impossible!" Paige muttered. "I saw… The explosion took him over, he burnt in flames…" she said in disbelief.

Phoebe couldn't say a single little word. She just stared at that man, who was seriously injured. Only when Piper raised her hands up, prepared to blow him up, she could murmur something. "Don't!"

"What?" Piper turned to her.

"Don't!" Phoebe said more firmly this time.

Chris watched curiously that scene. He has no memories of Cole. The man disappeared in the Underworld the day he was born.

His cousin would like to see him, his father. Ben even volunteered himself to go back in time; however Chris decided to do it alone.

"_I can do the job, Chris…" Ben said._

"_I now you can," Chris told him. "But I need you here with Uncle Coop. He's only a Cupid, he can't lead the Resistance. You can…" he noticed the expression in his cousin's face and sighed. "We can't save him."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about," Ben looked away._

_Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about your father… We can't change Cole's fate."_

"_I even don't know him, Chris. He died before I was born…" his cousin remarked._

"_I know and I'm sorry…" he said truthfully._

Chris sighed and watched as Phoebe raised her hand to stop her sisters from talking and walked slowly to Cole. "What are you doing here?" she quietly asked.

Cole finally looked up at her and Phoebe increasingly felt the need to step back. His emotions were so strong that she almost fainted in pain.

"Phoebe!" Paige ran to her sister and shot an angry glance at Cole. "What did you do to her?"

"It's not his fault," Phoebe muttered under her breath, holding her hand to calm her sister down. "You're so angry with me…"

"Sweetie, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with him!" Paige said, pointing to Cole.

"No…" Phoebe said, shaking her head. "Not you. Him…"

Cole moaned in pain, as he tried to free himself from the chains and this time Phoebe felt on his knees. "Stop it!" she cried. "Paige, orb him out of the chains!"

"What?" Paige asked, her eyes growing wide. "But he…"

"Do it! Now!" she ordered, holding her chest. "I can feel his pain! He's hurt!"

Reluctantly, Paige orbed Cole. "Dude, what happened to you?" she promptly asked, as she saw the nasty injury on his chest.

"Nice to see you too, Paige," he muttered.

"Maybe we should take Cole with us," Phoebe said, looking at his chest. "He's hurt. He's…"

"Evil!" Piper shook her head.

"We can't let him here…" Phoebe argued.

"I'm fine…" Cole said, picking himself up and starting to walk away.

"Stay where you are, mister!" Phoebe ordered and Cole turned to face her again. _Damn Phoebe, who in the hell she thought she was to talking to him like that, after everything that happened between them? _

"Stay away from me," he said angrily. He was temporally without his powers, because of the potion he was forced to drink. If it wasn't that he would already shimmer far away from that woman.

"You're feeling cornered," Phoebe said in confusion. "Cole, what…"

"I said stay away…" he raised his hand. "What do you want more from me, witch?"

"You can't use your powers…" Phoebe said in confusion.

"Phoebe, we need to get out of here," Piper warned her. "We'll deal with Cole later…"

"No!" Phoebe shouted. "Paige, take him with us!"

"What?!" Cole and Paige asked at same time.

"He can't use his powers and he's hurt. We need to know what the Order wanted with him… He was brought here against his will… Let's take him," Phoebe said.

Paige rolled her eyes and, taking Cole and Phoebe with her, orbed out.

Piper watched them disappear in a swarm of blue and white orbs and looked at Chris. "Future boy, are you sleeping? I want to go home too! Someone has to blow Cole's sorry ass off if he tries something," she said with a smirk.

Chris took a deep sigh. He wasn't longing to use his powers again. "Let's go," he said, taking Piper's arm and orbing them out.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

Chris leaned his back against a wall, trying to catch his breath, and watched as the Charmed Ones started to pace back and forth.

Soon as they arrived at the Halliwell Manor, Piper handed Wyatt to a shocked Leo, who orbed out. Chris looked at his mother and swallowed. Piper Halliwell was angry. "We should vanquish him!" she raised her hands, prepared to try to blow Cole up.

"Please, calm down…" Paige said. "We need to know why he was in the cave with the order, how he managed to survive… And... why the hell you're not self-healing?" she asked, looking at his injury.

Cole didn't say a word. His chest was hurting like hell and he couldn't shimmer away, because he was still was under the potion's effect.

_Damn demonic order. _

Phoebe was at the door, keeping her distance from him. His emotions were too strong for her to handle, especially now. She could feel it, his anger, pain, sadness and deep down, his love.

"The truth spell," she quietly muttered. "He will not lie to us."

As Cole heard Phoebe's words, he finally spoke up: "Leave me alone! What do you want from me? The truth? You didn't want to hear it before, why now?"

"Just shut up, Cole," Piper said angrily. "You should be grateful; we saved your sorry ass after all… I just don't know why..."

Chris slowly walked away; he didn't want to be there when the sisters would cast the truth spell. He couldn't risk telling them anything about the future. Also, he needed to do something to break the evil spell his brother cast on him.

If he didn't do something fast, he would die.

Phoebe watched him leave, but didn't say a word about it. Her eyes were on Cole and she was just trying to understand how she was feeling right now.

She saw Paige walked slowly to the book, as Cole held his chest and moaned in pain. She didn't need any powers to say that neither of her sisters cared about the pain he was feeling right now. Cole needed help, he needed that someone took care of his wound, but instead they would cast a spell on him. She felt what his feeling; it was like someone was stabbing in the heart. "Are you crying?" Piper asked and Phoebe shook her head. "I'm okay…" she said, steping back again.

_But he's not…_

In silence, Phoebe heard Paige read the spell:

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until it's_ _now again,_

_After which the memory ends._

_Those who now are_ _in this house,_

_Will hear the truth_ _from other's mouths._

"Well," Paige said with a smirk. "It's truth time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In this chapter I quoted the "Truth spell" which I do not own. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

Okay, about Phoebe's future. In Chris' timeline, she was married to Coop and raised Ben by his side. So, in the unchanged future, Phoebe's married to Coop and Cole was dead.


	7. The potion

**The potion**

_A cave_

Chris was in a cave with an elderly man with long grey hair. The man was mixing something with a mortar and pestle.

"How long?" Chris asked.

The man shook his head. "Be patient, young man. The potion you want is very hard to create. And there's no guarantee that it'll you stop the spell's effects."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"The potion probably won't stop the spell's effects, just slow them down," the man explained.

Chris stepped back and leaned his back against a wall. "So it's only a temporary fix," he said.

The man nodded. "You still will feel some pain, you know…"

Chris rolled his eyes. "This is great, just great!"

"The potion will give you time… Nothing less, nothing more…" the man said, putting another ingredient in the mortar.

Chris swallowed. "And how long until… you know…"

"It depends," the demon started to explain. "You really need to avoid using your powers…"

"Well, I can't. I need them," Chris said.

"So… I think… you have two weeks…" the man said.

"What? Only two weeks?" Chris eyes grew wide. "What kind of potion are you making?"

"As I told you, it's only a temporary fix. It won't stop the spell…" the man told him.

Chris rolled his eyes and cupped his face in his hands. "Fine… It's better than nothing… I think."

The man smirked. "Here it is," the man said, when he finished the potion. Then he scooped some of the liquid into a vial and gave it to Chris.

Chris took the vial and drank it. "Thank you, old man."

The man nodded. "Don't forget it; it's only a temporary fix… Be careful."

"Don't worry," he said, orbing out.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

"Okay, it's truth time," Paige said with a smirk. "Now, I want to know how you survived. I saw you being vanquished…"

"When you vanquished me, the alternate reality I created was replaced by the original one…" he said.

"Yeah… I know that," Paige said impatiently. "But how you survived?"

"The world I created was a lie. Nothing that was real," Cole quietly explained. "So, when you vanquished me, I was sent back to this world…"

Paige nodded. "I understand… And what you were doing with the Order? Are you involved in Wyatt's kidnapping?"

Cole shook his head. "No, I'm not! The Order wanted to sacrifice me…"

"To sacrifice you?" Phoebe asked, walked towards him. She blinked as she felt his emotions, but didn't step back.

Cole nodded. The spell was forcing him to say the truth, but he was okay with it. If the Halliwell sisters wanted the truth, then that was what he would gave to them. "They needed my blood to turn the child."

"Of course," Piper smirked. "Because they needed someone evil, they needed someone like you to turn my son."

Cole shook his head. "They wanted me, because of my human soul… An ordinary human wouldn't handle the torture, so… they took me…" he explained.

"So… You're a victim," Piper scoffed. "I don't believe you."

"He can't lie," Paige remembered her. "The spell wouldn't allow that."

"What happened to your powers?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"They forced me to drink a potion. I'm temporally without my powers," he said and groaned in pain.

"You're super demon," Paige said. "How they forced you to do anything?"

"No, I'm not," Cole said, holding his chest. "I don't have all those powers anymore…"

"What? Why?" Piper asked suspiciously.

Cole was about to reply, when Phoebe stopped him. "You need to rest; I'll take care of your wound."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I think Paige should orb him back to the Underworld. It's not our problem if he's hurt or without his powers."

"Piper…" Phoebe muttered. "We can' let him like this…"

Cole looked at her and raised his hand. "I'm fine; I don't need your pity, witch!".

Phoebe turned to face him and groaned. "You… How dare you? After everything you did, are you angry with me? Are you feeling betrayed? Oh, don't look at me like this, baby, I can feel everything… I'm an empath now. I don't need a truth spell to understand you!" she said angrily.

Cole stepped back. "As I said, I don't need your pity," he said. "I want to leave."

"But you won't!" Phoebe said firmly. "I'll take care of your wound."

"I can see a demonic healer, I don't need you…" he said coldly.

Phoebe gave him a sarcastic smile. "A demonic healer? Oh, I don't think so…"

Piper and Paige exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. "I'll make tea. Do you want some?" Piper gently asked.

Paige looked at Phoebe and Cole, then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Hey," Phoebe turned to her sisters, as she saw them leaving the attic. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, sweetie," Piper said, with a nasty smile. "Cole's your problem, not ours. If you want to play the nurse with him, go ahead. I'm not interested…"

* * *

><p><em>Living room<em>

Chris orbed in and sighed. He still felt some pain, like the old man explained to him. However, this time it wasn't so painful as before. He held his chest and breathed.

"Future boy," Piper said, as she went downstairs with Paige. "You were quick to run away from the truth spell…"

"What?" he frowned.

"Oh… future boy, I saw when you left," Piper said smiling. "But I don't care… We have other problems to deal with…"

"Cole's still here," Chris said smiling.

Piper nodded. "I don't know what's the problem with this demon… He never dies…"

"He's very stubborn I guess…" Chris said, then his smile faded away.

_Cole would die…_

_"You don't remember how he died… You didn't see…"_

_Cole? Could it even be possible?_

_ Chris didn't know how Cole died, his aunt Phoebe didn't talk too much about Ben's father at all…_

_Could his brother be talking about Cole?_

"Future boy, are you okay?" Piper asked.

Chris glanced at her, then glanced away. "I…"

"Chris?" Paige touched his arm. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he said, faking a smile. "I'm fine…"

_I'm fine…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. _

_Okay, I think this chapter was very revealing ;)_


	8. What will happen to you, Ben's father?

**What will happen to you, Ben's father?**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Phoebe's room_

Phoebe looked at the Cole's wound and sighed. She was sharing the pain with him and it wasn't good at all. And there were his feelings of injustice, sorrow and love. He was always a very strong man and his feelings weren't different. She gently started to clean the wound in his chest, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he quietly asked. "You have the perfect opportunity to kill me and…"

"I think vanquish you is impossible…" Phoebe said, putting a bandage on the wound. Then her expression changed and she continued. "I never… I didn't want to vanquish you… All I wanted was to rebuild my life. But you didn't give up and things went out of control fast… Oh, Cole… Why did you become the Source in the first place? I know your intentions were good, but you shouldn't do this. You destroyed everything we had."

"I didn't _become_ the Source, witch," Cole said angrily. "Damn, how can you be so stupid?"

"Hey, don't call me stupid! And what crap is that about the Source?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

Cole took a deep sigh. It would be a long conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Kitchen<em>

Chris looked from his aunt to his mother. "Piper, we need to talk…" he said.

_Two weeks…_

_ He had only two weeks._

_ He couldn't waste time._

"No," Piper said. "Chris, I don't care if you helped us to save Wyatt from the Order; I still don't trust you…"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You Charmed Ones are very stubborn," he said.

"Yeas, Chris, we are… Do you know Cole? We trusted him, I trusted him… I treated him like family and he almost killed me and my sisters," Piper said emotionally. "I won't let something like this happen again."

Paige looked at her and cleared her throat. "Piper…" she muttered.

"You know what? I'll go to my bed," she said, picking herself up.

"And about Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"He's still with Leo," she said, rubbing her temples. "I'll call him…"

"We still need to talk," Chris insisted.

Piper shot a glance at him and raised her hands. "I said…"

"Whoa…" Paige put herself between them. "You won't blow him up!"

Piper lowered her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chris…I'm worried about Phoebe and _ended up taking it out on you_.I apologize for that.**"**

Chris sighed. "She'll be fine…" he quietly said, avoiding her eyes. Her mother was treating him badly and it was almost breaking his heart.

_Leo was never there for him, because he seemed to care only about Wyatt. But Piper was completely different; she was a great woman and a great mother. She didn't know who he was or who he would be, but her cold rejection was little by little killing him inside._

Paige rested her hands over Piper's shoulders. "You don't need to worry about Phoebe, sweetie. She forgot Cole a long time ago…"

Piper let out a bitter smile. "You still don't get it… She never forgot him. Not really. I fear what she could do now that he's back… He's her weakness."

"He's not back!" Paige winced. "And Phoebe has Jason, she loves him."

Piper shook her head. "I don't know, Paige. The way she was looking at him, it remembered me the old times."

"No, no, no, no, no. It won't happen," she said, her eyes growing wide. "I'll go to Phoebe's room."

"Paige…" Piper called her, as she started to leave the kitchen.

"What?" Paige turned to face her.

"They need to talk… I hate this idea, I hate he's here, but they need closure. We should not interfere," Piper said, sighing heavily.

"But…" Paige started to argue, then stopped. _Piper was right_. "Okay… Let's see what will happen… I need to go, Richard is waiting for me…"

"Oh…" Piper covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?"

Piper rubbed the back of her head. "Richard is waiting for you… And Jason…"

"Oh… What are we gonna do?" Paige crossed her arms against her chest. "Damn, we should have vanquished Cole in the Underworld."

"Phoebe would stop us, actually she stopped me from doing this…" Piper said softly.

"This is Phoebe's problem," Chris suddenly spoke up. As Piper shot a glance at him, he continued. "If she wants this Cole, you'll need to accept it…"

_Because it would happen. _

"We'll never accept it, Chris," Piper snapped. "He's evil, he can't change who he is. He loves Phoebe, but his love will never be strong enough to make it works… Never."

Paige nodded. "Piper's right. Cole and Phoebe can't be together. We can't let the same tragedy happen again."

Chris shivered as he heard this word.

_A tragedy._

* * *

><p><em>Phoebe's room<em>

"I… I didn't know, why you never told me about this? I could save you…" Phoebe said.

"I tried, but the Source didn't let me," Cole said. "And when I came from the Wasteland…"

"I was so angry and scared that I never let you explain yourself," Phoebe said with a bitter smile. Now she understood his feelings, why he felt so betrayed, why he was so angry. "You blame me, don't you?"

"Phoebe…" Cole muttered.

"You blame me for what you suffered," she said.

Cole took a deep breath, he was still under the truth spell and couldn't lie to her. "You should know… You should know I was possessed!" he finally shouted. "I risked everything for you and…"

"Whoa, I told you to stay out of that, but you didn't listen to me! You decided to play the hero and we all paid the price for it!" Phoebe said angrily.

"I saved you and your sisters!" he said.

"Yeah… And you turned into the Source of All Evil yourself!" she said angrily, then stopped. "I know I made mistakes with you. I should know what was happening to you. I didn't try to save you and I am sorry for that…"

"I loved you… I came back because of you," he said.

"And look what you've done. You turned evil again, you turned into that crazy evil man, who was obsessed with me."

Cole was about to say something, but Phoebe stopped him. "I know… I know you regret what you've done and you're feeling different now."

Cole shook his head. "I don't know what happened to me…"

"Evil," she said. "Evil happened to you… It's who you are. Nothing can't change that."

Cole picked himself up and clenched his fists. "I didn't want to be evil… I tried so hard, but… You know what? This is a mistake… I'll go"

"You still can't use your powers," Phoebe remarked.

"Not your problem, witch!" he said, leaving the room.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Living room<em>

Piper called Leo and he appeared with Wyatt in his arms. "And what about Cole?" he promptly asked.

"He's still here," Piper explained, taking the baby in her arms. "The other Elders knew something?"

Leo shook his head. "No… They didn't know Cole survived to his last vanquish…"

"Forget the Elders, they never know nothing," Paige shouted, then she turned to Leo. "No offense."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, be careful… We can't trust Cole," he said and orbed out.

"Well, now I'll go," Paige said, but stopped when she saw Cole and Phoebe down the stairs. "I think I should wait a little bit," she muttered under her teeth.

"Cole, wait…" Phoebe said in frustration. "You're still bleeding."

Cole looked at himself and bit his lip. "It's because you suck."

Suddenly, Wyatt orbed from Piper's arms into Cole's. "Hey," the eldest Halliwell sister shouted in disbelief.

Cole looked at the baby in surprise, as a bright light started to emanate from him. Little by little the wound in his chest started to heal.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asked stunned.

Chris looked at Wyatt, who was still in Cole's arms and swallowed. _It was here where everything started? _ _Cole died in mysterious circumstances; his aunt Phoebe always refused to talk about his death anyway._

_ How Cole died?_

_Who killed him and why?_

_Why his death would affect his brother so deeply?_

Chris looked at the stunned Halliwell sisters and sighed. He saw Piper angrily taking the baby from Cole's arms, he noticed the disapproval in Paige's face and the twinkle in Phoebe's eyes.

"_You didn't see," his brother's words echoed in his head._

Then he turned his gaze to Cole and sighed.

_What will happen to you, Ben's father? How can I avoid it?_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	9. Gideon

**Gideon**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

"What you've done to my son?" Piper asked angrily.

Cole rolled his eyes. "I did nothing! He's the only one who orbed into my arms and healed me!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Paige shook her head.

When Cole was about to say something, Leo orbed in with another person.

Chris looked at them and noticed the worry in their faces. The man seemed to be an Elder like Leo. And Chris knew that he wouldn't pay a visit to the Charmed Ones because of nothing.

"Leo…" Piper muttered, hugging Wyatt protectively.

"Wyatt used his powers," the man at Leo's side said. "We sensed it…"

Phoebe smiled nervously. "Well, Wyatt had already used his powers before…"

"Yes, but not to heal something a good magical being should vanquish," the man said, turning his gaze to Cole.

Cole looked at the man and frowned. _He saw that man before, he almost could recognize his face. _

Paige rubbed the back of her neck. "Wyatt is only a child; he was only trying to help. He doesn't know who Cole is…"

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and be insulted, I really need to go…" Cole said, walking to the door.

"Cole…" Phoebe muttered, following him. She gently touched his arm. "You still can't use your powers, it's dangerous."

Cole turned his gaze to her and smiled. "It's dangerous to be here," he said.

"We should…"

"Don't worry, you won't see me again," Cole said. All the people in the room were looking at them curiously. "I need to go," he said, clearly uncomfortable.

Phoebe watched as he left and felt empty. "Cole…" she whispered his name again, fighting the urge to run to him.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Paige said, touching her arm.

"But he is…" Phoebe muttered.

"We'll deal with it later," Paige said quietly. "We have other problem to deal with now."

Phoebe looked at Leo and the mysterious man and nodded.

"You should vanquish Cole. Why you, Charmed Ones, always protect him?" the man asked.

"We are not protecting Cole," Paige protested.

"And who are you?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"My name is Gideon," he replied. "I am an Elder."

"Gideon is my mentor," Leo explained with proud in his eyes. "He's also the head master of the Magic School."

"Magic School? What the hell is that?" Piper asked frowning. She didn't like this story at all. Leo had never talked about this man or about this Magic Scool.

"Magic School is a school of magic, a place where magical beings like Wyatt can learn how to use their powers and coexist with humans," Gideon explained.

As Piper shot a glance at him, Leo added. "The Magic School is protected from evil. Gideon can teach Wyatt how to cope with his powers."

"I don't know…" Piper shook her head. "I just want Wyatt to have a normal upbringing; you know… a normal life."

"What happened here was unacceptable!" Gideon shouted. "He healed Cole, one of the most powerful enemies you faced."

"Cole didn't attack us," Phoebe said. "He's not a menace… I sensed his emotions and…"

"And what?" Gideon turned to her. "Be careful, Phoebe… You almost lost your soul because of him."

Phoebe gasped and lowered her head. "I only said that Cole didn't attack us, he's temporarily without his powers and he's hurt."

"Always were a stubborn one, like your mother," Gideon remarked. Then he turned to Piper. "Magic School is a safe place to learn. Wyatt has a great potential, Piper. He has great powers and needs guidance. I can be his mentor. Without proper guidance, a child like him can easily be turned. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see your son working with evil, do you?"

Piper shivered, as she heard Gideon's words. Then she turned her gaze to Chris. _Evil… She couldn't allow that. _"I'll think about it," she promised.

Gideon nodded. "You're a good mother, Piper. Do the right thing," he said orbing out.

"Piper," Leo muttered. "Gideon is a good teacher…"

"I'll think about it, Leo. Just give me some time…" Piper said, kissing Wyatt's forehead.

Leo nodded. "I need to go," he said softly.

"Wyatt misses you…" Piper said.

"I know, but I can't stay here. I'm sorry…" Leo sighed, then orbed out.

"O-kay. Now I really need to go," Paige said. "Will you be okay?" she turned to Piper.

"Yeah, I think…" Piper said softly.

Paige smiled and orbed out.

"We all had a rough day," Chris remarked. "You should rest," he said, looking at Piper.

"Yeah… We all need rest, including you, future boy," she said softly.

Phoebe rubbed her forehead. "Can I… Can I stay here tonight?" she quietly asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Piper said.

* * *

><p><em>Phoebe's room<em>

Twenty minutes later, Phoebe was in her room, looking at her face in a mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, will Cole be again my downfall?" she whispered.

"Phoebe?" Piper entered the room. "Are you talking to a mirror?" she asked in surprise

Phoebe turned to her sister embarrassed. "What can I say? We all had a rough day…"

"You must be very confused, huh?" Piper asked.

Phoebe sighed. "I thought I would never see him again…"

"But nothing changed," Piper argued. Then she noticed the expression on her sister's face and asked: "Sweetie, what's happening?"

"It's different now, Piper… It's hard to be cold to him, now that I can feel what he feels," Phoebe said sobbing.

Piper took her sister's hand on hers. "We all know he loves you, there's nothing new about it…"

"But I can feel it now. It's so strong," Phoebe said with a sad smile. "Strong enough to defeat the death…"

"You have Jason, you found love again," Piper cleared her throat. "Cole is evil, he almost destroyed us…"

"It wasn't his entire fault," Phoebe quietly told her.

"What?" Piper asked, frowning.

"The Source thing… He was possessed," Phoebe explained.

"Possessed? He told you that?"

Phoebe nodded.

"And you believed him?"

"He was under spell," Phoebe said. "He was saying the truth," she added, then let out a bitter laugh. "He was possessed and I just turned my back on him…"

"We didn't know that, Phoebe. And he's evil! Did you forget the things he done later?"

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "I didn't…"

"Everything is gonna be okay, sweetie," Piper said, hugging her tightly.

"He was so angry, he felt so…" Phoebe sobbed.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened to him… Look at me, it's not your fault," Piper said firmly.

Phoebe sighed. "I still love him…" she muttered.

"So you'll have to find out a way to rip this feeling out of your heart," Piper said seriously.

"Piper…" Phoebe muttered.

"We'll talk about it later, sweetie… Good night," she said, kissing Phoebe's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_About Cole, Coop and Ben. in the unchanged future, Coop is Ben's stepfather. Phoebe married Coop after Cole's death and the Cupid helped her to raise her son. _

_I know, I know... Piper was being too hard on Chris. We'll see how she will react when she learns the truth about him._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	10. Fix you

**Fix you**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Kitchen_

"Good morning, sweetie," Piper told Phoebe, as she prepared a bottle for Wyatt.

"Morning," Phoebe said sleepy, sitting on a chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Piper sighed. "But I'm worried about Wyatt and about you."

"About me?" Phoebe quietly asked.

"Yeah, about you… Why are you still here? You were supposed to be with Jason, you have a flight to catch," Piper said in frustration.

"I won't go back to Hong Kong today. I already talked to Jason about it," Phoebe informed her.

"What?" Piper looked at her in disbelief.

"I didn't break up with him… I just said that I still have a couple of things to do here," Phoebe explained.

"Cole…" Piper sighed.

"I can't just ignore what happened last night," Phoebe started to say and, when she noticed the anger in her sister's face, she added: "I'm not saying I want him back."

"I hope not!" Piper shouted, her eyes growing wide.

"But I definitely still love him, Piper…" Phoebe said softly. "And yesterday when I saw him again, when I felt his feelings, when I learned about the Source's possession… How could I not notice it? He's right, I should know… I just thought he wanted the power and vanquished him. He was suffering and I did nothing to help him…"

Piper sighed. "I already told you, it's not your fault… You loved him, you cared about him…"

Phoebe let out a sad smile. "But my love wasn't enough to save him from the Source. And I think that hurt him more than his vanquish…"

_It's only a matter of time until she forgave him_, Piper thought. "Sweetie, I know you're confused. Cole was a big time of your life... Look, we can use a spell or a potion to help you…" she suggested.

"A spell or a potion?" Phoebe frowned. "For what?"

"To make you forget Cole… Maybe we can cast a spell to make him forget you too. What do you think?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked at her sister in disbelief. _How could she even be imagining this? _"This is craziness," she shook her head. "You can't use magic to erase our feelings for each other."

"Phoebe," Piper said softly.

"No," Phoebe picked herself up. "I know you're trying to help, but this is insane!"

"I have a son, Phoebe. A son who needs my help. I don't believe Wyatt will turn evil, but… what happened yesterday…" Piper let out a deep sigh. "He healed Cole… Gideon said…"

"Gideon is an idiot!" Phoebe said angrily. "Wyatt did nothing wrong! He helped someone who needs be healed… Cole didn't attack us, he was caught in the middle of our problems… The Order wanted Cole, because of his human soul."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they wanted him to turn my son evil… Don't forget this little detail."

"It was a ritual of sacrifice, where Cole was the victim!" Phoebe said impatiently. "It wasn't his fault, Piper. Maybe that's why Wyatt healed him…"

Piper breathed. It was almost impossible to argue with her sister. "Okay, okay… I understand that Cole wasn't involved in Wyatt's kidnapping. And I believe that he was possessed by the Source. He was under the truth spell and couldn't lie about it. But he's still evil and dangerous. He killed innocents, Phoebe. I know he tried to be good. But it wasn't enough…"

"Maybe the powers he collected in the Wasteland drove him insane…" Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head in frustration. "I don't believe that, Phoebe. You need to accept the truth. He just couldn't resist to the temptation to do evil. It's in his nature."

"I could have stripped him from his powers…" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you could, but you didn't," Piper said softly. "Cole crossed some lines, sweetie. There's no coming back…"

Phoebe sighed. "I know…"

"I'm sorry," Piper said.

Piper watched as her sister walked away and sighed. Phoebe was always blind when it came to Cole.

* * *

><p><em>Attic<em>

Chris looked at the Book of Shadows and sighed. He didn't have much time, not only because of the spell his brother cast on him, but also because his parents were not together anymore. The damaged he had caused to Piper and Leo's relationship was putting in danger his own existence.

Chris did the math. If Piper didn't get pregnant soon, he wouldn't be born, which meant he wouldn't be coming back from the future to warn the Charmed Ones about Wyatt turning evil.

He needed to find a way to put them together again.

_Before it was too late._

_But what he could do?_

_A potion?_

_A spell?_

Chris spent the next two days trying to figure out a way to put Piper and Leo together. He decided to cast a spell to make them sleep together. However, he seemed to have done something wrong, because they fell asleep next to each other on the couch.

And when they woke up, they just started a little fight, because Piper refused to put Wyatt at the Magic School.

_Great, just great!_

After his failed attempt to use a spell, Chris tried to use a potion. But then things went out of control again and Piper suddenly felt attracted for her neighbor, a seventy year old man.

The situation was awkward. Chris noticed a twinkle in the old man's eyes, as his mother tried to seduce him. When the potion lost its effects, Piper's face flushed red in embarrassment and she locked herself in her room.

Fortunately, the Charmed Ones were too busy with their own problems and didn't blame him for all this mess. Phoebe was confused, because of her feelings for Cole. Paige was having a hard time dealing with her boyfriend, Richard, and Piper was in constant denial about what would happen to Wyatt in the future.

_And there he was, in the manor attic again._

"Chris, are you here?" he heard Phoebe's voice.

"Yeah," he replied.

Phoebe slowly walked to him. "Looking for something?"

He just nodded.

"You're still looking for the demon you think will turn Wyatt evil," she said.

Chris nodded. "I know you don't believe me…"

Phoebe shook her head. "It's hard to believe… I mean, Wyatt is part witch, part Whitelighter. He's like you and Paige," Phoebe told him.

"But he'll turn and I need to stop it," Chris said.

_But first I need to keep myself alive._

Phoebe looked up at him and noticed how tired he was. "You have been through a lot in your life, haven't you?" she asked.

Chris sucked in a deep breath, then looked at her. "You have no idea…"

Phoebe was about to say something, but when she touched a page of the Book of Shadows, she had a premonition.

_It was a nightclub, a man secretly put something in a woman's drink at the bar. The woman drank it._

"Are you okay?" Chris asked in concern.

Phoebe gasped. "I have a premonition," she said. "It's weird…"

"Why?"

"I saw a man putting something in a woman's drink…" she explained.

"Do you know this man?" Chris asked.

"No… I…," Phoebe muttered, then stopped, as she looked at the book. "It's him… I was holding this page when I got the premonition."

Chris looked at the page and started to read it:_ "Faustus. A powerful and evil magical being, who lures his victims into his dark cave, where he tortures and kills them,"_ he closed the book and sighed. "Do you know where he attacks this woman?"

"In a nightclub," Phoebe said.

"P3?"

"No… Another one, I know the place… Le Chat Noir," she replied.

"Call your sisters, we need to go there," Chris said.

* * *

><p><em>Le Chat Noir<em>

Cole Turner shimmered in front of the nightclub and sighed. He didn't want to go back to San Francisco any time soon, but he needed to vanquish this demon. He was the only one who kidnapped him and took him to the Order.

_And he would pay for it._

He was about to enter the club, when the Charmed Ones orbed in with Chris.

"Cole?" Phoebe frowned, as she saw him standing at the entrance of the club. "What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Cole stepped back. He wanted to ask the same question. "Demon hunting. And you?"

"Demon hunting? Are you looking for Faustus?" she asked.

_How did she know?_, Cole wondered. "You can go back home, I can handle it," he said, turning his back to them.

Paige crossed her arms against her chest. "Don't be arrogant, Cole," she said.

"I had a premonition… He'll attack a woman," Phoebe said softly, looking at his eyes. "Why are you after him?"

"Because he was the one who kidnapped me and took me to the Order," Cole quietly explained.

"Did this bastard take part on what happened to Wyatt?" Piper asked angrily.

Chris rolled his eyes. "We don't have time to argue, we need to save the innocent, remember?"

"And who are you?" Cole asked. He had seen this guy at the manor, but didn't know who he was.

"He's our new Whitelighter," Phoebe explained. "He's from the future… It's a long story."

"And we don't have time to explained it to you," Paige said impatiently. "C'mon, we need to save this woman. Let's pretend it's like the old times, when you wouldn't try to kill us," she looked at Cole with a smirk.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I want to vanquish Faustus," he said.

Paige shurugged. "Agree. C'mon, we can't waste time," she said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying this story._

_Piper will find out soon that Chris is her son. Let's see how she'll react._


	11. Wyatt's little brother (part one)

**Wyatt's little brother (part one)**

_Le Chat Noir_

"Are you sure is this the right place?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it's here."

"Faustus is here," Cole said. "We just need to find him."

"O-kay," Paige said. "Let's look around and see if we can found them."

They walked through the crowd. "Guys, it's not going to work. This place is full of people," Chris said.

Piper rolled her eyes. She just wanted to go back home and take care of her baby. "Chris is right," she said and froze the place. "Much better. Now, we can find this Faustus and the innocent."

"There," Phoebe pointed to the bar. A man and a woman were talking, she recognized them from her premonition.

"So, let's go," Piper said, unfreezing the place.

"We found them," Phoebe said to Cole. "Piper froze the place," she added, as he frowned in confusion.

"Good idea," he said.

The group walked to them carefully. "Guys, we need to be careful, you can't start a fight here…" Chris remarked.

"No one can expose magic, including Faustus," Cole said, looking at him.

Faustus noticed them approaching and immediately got to his feet to run away. "Dammit!" Cole muttered and ran after him.

"Cole!" Phoebe followed him.

Piper rolled her eyes. "This is great! Chris, you need to go after them. We'll help the innocent."

Chris nodded and followed Cole and Phoebe into an alley and saw them trying to get Faustus.

"Don't be stupid, Cole!" Faustus said. "I'm more stronger than you now."

"No, you're not," he said, throwing an energy ball at him.

Faustus smiled and raised his right hand, absorbing the energy ball. "You can't vanquish me," he said.

Cole formed another energy ball and threw it at him, but Faustus managed to absorb the energy ball again. "It's really getting boring… You're not a match for me," he said and faded out.

Cole looked at his own hands and started to breath heavily.

_Damn Faustus. _

"It's okay," Phoebe, resting her hand over his shoulder. "We saved the innocent."

Cole turned to her. "Faustus is still alive," he said angrily.

"We'll vanquish him later," she argued

Cole started to laugh. "This is my fight, witch. I'll vanquish him."

Phoebe let out a small grin. "Well, you can't vanquish him. Not alone."

"Excuse me?" he shot a glance at her.

"You're not powerful enough to vanquish him," she said. "What happened to your powers by the way?"

"I gave up on them… I just have some powers to defend myself," he quietly explained.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"They made me a target," he said.

"Look, we need to go back to the manor, you should come with us," Chris said, looking at Cole.

Cole shook his head. "I don't think so. I'll take care of Faustus by myself."

"What's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked in frustration. "You know you can't vanquish him. He'll kill you!"

"You speak like you care about me…" Cole said.

"It's because I do," Phoebe said softly.

"Don't worry, witch. I know how to defend myself," he said harshly.

Phoebe touched gently his arm. "It takes two people to destroy a relationship. I didn't help you when you were possessed, I even noticed at all. And I am sorry for that. But you're not above reproach. I know that it wasn't all your fault, but it wasn't all my fault either... You still love me and this love hurt, because of what happened between us. But you need to know that was never my intention to hurt you. "

Cole looked angrily at her. "Stop reading me!" he ordered.

"I can't," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "It's not easy for me to feel what you feel... I'm not doing this on purpose."

"What happened?" Piper asked, as she walked into the alley.

"Faustus managed to escape," Chris informed her. "Where's Paige?"

"She's taking the innocent home," she replied. "What went wrong?" she asked Phoebe.

"He absorbed the energy balls Cole threw at him," Phoebe said.

Piper frowned. "How?"

Cole shook his head. "Faustus is powerful, but not invincible," he said.

"I hope so," Piper said. "We need to look in the Book of Shadows, see if we can find something."

"Let's go," Phoebe said, taking Cole's arm.

"I won't go with you," Cole said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You can't vanquish Faustus by yourself. Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not useless! I'll find a way to defeat him," Cole shouted.

"Enough!" Chris said. "You should listen to her, for your own good," he turned to Cole.

Cole smirked. "No one asked your opinion, Marty McFly!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Very funny! The problem is that you need to take good care of yourself or..."

"Or what?" Cole looked defiantly at him.

"Or you you'll lose your life. Believe me or not, it seems that there are people in the future who cares about you," Chris said.

Piper looked surprised at Chris. He didn't talk about the future often. If he was saying that, it was because it was important.

_But why?_

Cole let out a small laugh. "No one cares about me, future boy. I'm not valuable..."

"Well, that's what you think," Chris said. "Now, we need to come back to the manor and find a way to vanquish this Faustus... Will come with us or not?"

Phoebe looked at Cole and cleared her throat. "We used to fight together... and it always worked."

"It was different times," Cole muttered.

"Good times," she sucked in a deep breath. "You know you can't fight Faustus alone. Come with us..."

Cole quietly nodded his head and gave his hand to Phoebe. "Don't make me regret it," he said.

Phoebe sighed. "I ask you the same," she said, taking his hand and they faded away.

Piper shook her head. Phoebe's empathy showed her Cole's real feelings and it obviously affected her sister. They loved each other, but their love had the potential to destroy the entire family.

_ She needed to do something._

"C'mon, future boy. We need to go back home too..." she said.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

When Chris and Piper orbed in, Cole and Phoebe already were there.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, as he saw Chris laying his hand over his heart.

"I'm fine..." he said quietly.

Cole raised an eyebrow. For a moment he had the impression that Chris hand started to fade. "Are you sure?"

"Chris' fine," Piper said coldly. "We need to find a way to vanquish this Faustus for good... Where's Leo?"

"I am here," he said, orbing with Wyatt in his arms. Then he looked up at Cole in surprise. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here to help us to find and vanquish Faustus," Chris replied, before Phoebe or Cole could even open their mouths.

"Okay, people, let's go to the attic. Leo, please, orb to the Magic School with Wyatt. He'll be safe there with you," Piper asked.

Leo nodded. "Of course. Be careful," he said, shooting a glance at Cole.

Suddenly, a darklighter appeared beside Leo and Wyatt. He pointed his crossbow at them and shoot.

"Wyatt!" Piper screamed

Leo orbed out and the arrow headed straight for Chris. Cole was fast and pushed Chris out of the way of the arrow. He threw an energy ball against the darklighter and vanquished him.

Piper walked to her son and took him from Leo's arms. "You're okay, you're okay," she whispered.

"Thanks for saving my life," Chris said to Cole.

Cole just nodded. "Why would a darklighter attack here at all? It was suicidal," he remarked.

"And I don't think he was after a Whitelighter. He was after me. Or Wyatt," Leo said.

"You're Whitelighter, Whitelighter," Cole said to him.

"Leo's an Elder now," Phoebe explained.

"Seriously?" Cole frowned.

"One more reason for you to orb with him to the Magic School," Piper said. ignoring Cole. "We need to know what's happening."

Leo nodded. "Fine," he said and orbed out.

Piper watched Leo and Wyatt disappear and sighed. "Let's go, people. We need to vanquish Faustus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)


	12. Wyatt's little brother (part two)

**Wyatt's little brother (part two)**

_Magic School_

"Leo," Gideon said, as he saw his former pupil with Wyatt in his arms. "I see Piper finally agrees in let me teach Wyatt."

"It's not that," Leo said embarrassed. "A darklighter attacked us."

"A darklighter?" Gideon raised an eyebrow.

Leo nodded. "I think he was after me, but what if he wants Wyatt?"

"You did the right thing bring him here. So… the darklighter managed to run away," Gideon said.

Leo shook his head. "No, Cole vanquished him. I'm here because Piper asked me to. She's worried and…"

"Cole?" Gideon asked angrily. "What the hell is that, Leo?"

"He's helping the girls. Look, I know it's is weird," Leo said.

"Weird?" Gideon smirked. "It's not only weird. What's wrong with the Charmed Ones? Didn't they learn the lesson? That demon is dangerous!"

"I will talk to them," Leo said calmly.

"You should to talk to Phoebe," Gideon snapped. "She's the only one who wants him around."

"Phoebe loved him too much, but she moved on with her life," Leo quietly said. "I'll talk to her…"

Gideon nodded. "I hope you're able to put some sense into her head."

"I'll try," Leo said, walking out the room.

Suddenly, an old man orbed in. "You need to do something about Cole," he said.

Gideon turned to face the man. "I know…"

"He's a survivor, I have to admit," the man told him.

"The fact that he survived his last vanquish only proved what I've always known. He's a menace to the balance of power," Gideon said.

The man nodded. "And what you're gonna do now?"

"Wait," Gideon replied. "As I told you before, he didn't recognize me."

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

Cole looked confused at Phoebe. "Can you clarify things for me? Leo's an Elder and you have a Whitelighter from the future... What the hell is that?" he asked. Life in the Halliwell Manor definitely changed a lot since his last vanquish.

Phoebe quietly explained to him Chris' journey to try to save Wyatt. "So, Marty McFly came back in time to prevent your nephew to turn evil?" Cole asked with a smirk.

"This is not funny," Phoebe frowned.

Cole nodded. "You're right, this is not funny. This is ironic."

"Look, Piper doesn't trust Chris. She refuses to accept that Wyatt can turn evil. Besides Chris lied to us... He was not only a simple Whitelighter."

Cole frowned. "No?"

"No, she's part witch," Phoebe said. "Do you see? He lied to us, he lied about who he is. He never talks about the future; he always refuses to give us details about what will happen in his timeline."

"So... Chris is from the future and he is part witch, part Whitelighter?" Cole asked, with a smile on his face.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah... We don't understand why he lied to us," she said.

"Of course not," he said. _The Halliwell sisters were never good at seeing the obvious._

"Hey, you two, please, stop the gossiping," Piper said impatiently.

"Here," Chris said, as he entered the room. "I have all the herbs you asked for. Paige is coming."

"Good," Piper said. "Phoebe, come here. Let's make the vanquish potion."

Phoebe nodded and helped her to mix the ingredients. Suddenly, Paige stormed into the attic. "What is he doing here?" she promptly asked, as she noticed Cole's presence.

"I ask myself the same question," Piper muttered. She really wanted to get rid of him.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "He's here to help, okay?"

Paige shrugged. "Do whatever you want. I'm too tired to argue, especially about him. Chris told me you didn't vanquish the demon..."

Piper shook her head. "Apparently, Cole's not strong enough to vanquish him," she teased.

Paige turned to face him. "Really? Well, I think vanquish him will be more easy this time," she asked with a smile on her face.

"Paige, stop!" Phoebe shot a glance at her sister.

"Fine..." she said, with a shake of her head. "Where's Wyatt?"

"At the Magic School. A darklighter attacked us. Cole vanquished him by the way," Piper said with a sigh. "See? It was good idea to wait a little until we vanquish him again," Piper scoffed.

Cole didn't say anything; he just shook his head and left the attic.

"Wait," Phoebe said, starting to follow him.

"Phoebe, don't!" Piper said angrily, but Phoebe just ignored her and walked out of the room.

Chris shot a glance of disapproval at them. "He's here to help. Actually, he helped us. He vanquished the darklighter..."

"This doesn't change anything," Piper remarked.

"You're right," Chris slightly nodded his head. "He just helped to save Wyatt, Leo and me... But who cares? This doesn't change anything, this is not important," he said ironically.

Piper stopped brewing the potion and sighed. "Okay, future boy, spill it!"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know why, but you seem to sympathize a little with Cole. Why?" she demanded.

"He saved my life a few minutes ago," he told her. "You saw that, didn't you?"

"I don't care, he's evil... It's always the same story. He wants to be good, but he just can't. It's his nature," Piper said.

Chris shook his head. "The world is not painted in black and white, Piper," he quietly said. "He did a good thing today, but you... You even said thank you for his help."

Piper bit her lips. "I can't accept his presence here, like nothing happened, okay? He hurt us, Chris. He broke the trust we placed in him. And I know he has the potential to be the evil after Wyatt. He tried to turn Phoebe evil... Maybe he's the one we need to vanquish," she snapped.

Chris shook vehemently his head. "No, I don't think he's responsible... He..." he needed to stop. Dizziness took him over and he almost fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked in concern.

"I'm fine... I'll drink some water. Keep working on the potion," she said and left the attic.

"Do you think he's really okay?" Paige asked turning to Piper. "He seems so pale..."

"It's not my problem," Piper said coldly. "Let's concentrate here, Paige. We need to finish this potion and vanquish Faustus. Then we'll take care of Phoebe and Cole."

"I don't understand," Paige said in confusion. "I really want to vanquish Cole, but Phoebe will not agree with it."

"Exactely. So I was thinking... We can brew a potion to block her feelings for him," Piper explained.

"I don't know... I don't think it's a good idea," Paige frowned.

"Do you want Cole back into our lives?" Piper asked with a grin.

"No, of course not," Paige promptly replied.

"So, you'll help with this. But we need to vanquish this Faustus first ..."

* * *

><p><em>Living room<em>

Chris walked weakly to the leaving room. It was happening, little by little he would disappear. He looked at his hands and it faded for a moment.

Chris looked around and felt sick. He teetered on his feet, lost his balance and feel to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. _


	13. Wyatt's little brother (part three)

**Wyatt's little brother (part three)**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Outside_

"Cole…" Phoebe muttered, gently touching his arm. "Don't go."

"It was a mistake, I shouldn't come here…" he said, turning his head to face her.

"You need to understand that it's not easy for them to deal with you after everything that happened. You need to be patient," Phoebe said. She understood her sisters' behavior. They certainly feared Cole's presence and all the danger he brought with him. But she didn't want him to go away from her.

"Patient? Why?" he asked in confusion. "You talk like…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He lost his words, when Phoebe suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Phoebe…" he whispered, as she finally broke the kiss and leaned against his chest, breathing hard.

"Sorry," she muttered, raising her head to face him. "I don't know where that came from."

"I better go," Cole quietly said.

Phoebe slowly pulled away from him and slightly nodded her head in agreement.

Cole turned his back and started to walk away. "No," Phoebe muttered, as she watched him go.

"We walked this road before," he said. "We both got hurt."

"Don't go," she insisted, clenching her fists. "Stay here… with me."

Cole shook his head and turned to face her. "You don't need my help to vanquish Faustus."

"I know," she quietly admitted. "But I want you here… Please…"

Cole closed his eyes.

_Damn Phoebe._

Almost unconsciously, he gave his hand to her and they walked together into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Attic<em>

"Finally," Piper smiled as she looked at the red liquid in the vial. "The summon spell?" she turned to Paige.

"Here," she said, holding a piece of paper.

"In two minutes! You're inspired today," Piper said in amusement. "Let's summon Faustus."

"And Phoebe?" Paige frowned.

"We don't need the power of three to vanquish him," Piper remarked.

"Look, be patient. I'll bring her here…" Paige said, leaving the attic.

* * *

><p><em>Living room<em>

Phoebe and Cole were walking inside when they found Chris lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, my God! Chris," she ran to him.

Cole knelt beside him and checked his pulse. "He just fainted."

"What happened? He seems so pale...," she said, running her hands through his hair.

"Phoebe…" Paige called her sister, as she walked down stairs. "Chris? Oh my God, what happened?!" she suddenly asked, when she saw Chris lying on the floor.

"We don't know," Phoebe replied honestly. "We just found him here."

"Wyatt, no…" Chris muttered. "I'll save you…"

Phoebe exchanged glances with Paige, as Chris slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, trying to stand up, but fell back in weakness.

"Take it easy, Marty," Cole said, helping him. "You fainted…"

Chris shook his head. _He was dying – disappearing to be more precisely. _"You need to listen to me," he said, turning to Paige and Phoebe. "If something happens to me…"

"Chris, what's happening? You're scaring us," Paige said.

"Just listen," he said clearing his throat. _He couldn't tell them the truth, he couldn't tell them he was Piper's son. They would suffer too much and it was not what he wanted._ _But they needed to find a way to save Wyatt... _"Need to find who turned Wyatt evil… Can't let this happen… And you…" he turned to Cole. "I…"

Suddenly they heard a loud sound. "What was that?" Phoebe asked, her eyes wide.

"Piper!" Paige shouted. "Damn, I think she summoned Faustus without us."

"What?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"I'll take care of Chris," Cole said softly. "Go to the attic and help your sister."

Phoebe nodded and Paige orbed them to the attic.

* * *

><p><em>Attic<em>

Paige and Phoebe just orbed in and saw Piper lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Piper muttered. "I vanquished Faustus, but… Agh," she groaned in pain.

Phoebe noticed a large wound in her chest and ran to her, as Paige immediately called Leo.

It took only a few seconds for Leo to orb in with Wyatt in his arms. "What happened?" he asked.

Paige pointed to her sister: "She needs your help," she said.

"Piper!" he muttered, as he saw her hurt. He quickly gave the baby to Paige and ran to Piper.

He put his hands over her wound and instantly a golden light emanated from his hands. In seconds, the wound disappeared.

"Thank you," Piper whispered.

Leo gently touched her face. "Piper, you're okay," he said in relief.

"Thanks to you," she said softly, caressing his face.

Phoebe smiled and whispered in Paige's ear: "Let's let them alone," she said and they left the attic, leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"I'll always take care of you, Piper," he said.

"It's your mission," she let out a sad smile.

He shook his head. "No… It's not because of that. Piper, I never stopped loving you," he quietly admitted.

Piper cleared her throat and looked up at him. She stared at his eyes and almost unconsciously kissed him softly. "Love you too," she whispered, running her hands through his hair.

Leo didn't think twice and orbed them to Piper's room.

* * *

><p><em>Living room<em>

"Do you have any idea how Wyatt will turn evil?" Cole asked. He had no idea why it was happening, but Chris was fading, as if he was a ghost.

"I think…," Chris whispered in weakness. "It was a trauma… someone important to him died and he couldn't handle it."

Cole nodded. "I understand…"

"I'm not sure who…" Chris said quietly, then breathed hard.

"Chris, are you okay?" Cole asked in concern.

Chris looked at himself and breath. "Yeah," he said firmly and suddenly picked himself up. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Cole asked curiously.

"I don't know… I thought I was…"

"Chris!" Phoebe said, as she saw him standing there. "Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "Surprisingly, yes."

"Where's Piper? Is she okay?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, she's with Leo… They need to be alone," she said softly. "They still love each other. They just need to talk and forgive."

Chris let out a slight smile.

_That was why he stopped fading. __Piper and Leo were together, even if it was for one night._

_And he was back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Next chapter, Piper will find out the truth about Chris, okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	14. Wyatt's little brother (part four)

**Wyatt's little brother (part four)**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Entrance_

"Time to go," Cole said, letting out a small sigh.

Phoebe nodded. She didn't want him to go, but there was no reason for him to stay either. "Where are you living now?" she quietly asked.

Cole shook his head. "Phoebe…"

"Please, tell me," she said, her voice almost cracking.

"Salem," he replied. "I'm living in Salem."

"Oh…" Phoebe cleared her throat. "Nice place."

Cole let out a slight smile. "What changed? I'm talking seriously. You're so different," he said. Phoebe seemed another person. When he came back from the Wasteland, she didn't give him the opportunity to explain himself. She was angry and didn't miss one opportunity to make him miserable as possible. Then he went insane and everything he had got destroyed.

But now Phoebe was looking at him, as if she cared. She seemed the Phoebe he fell in love.

"I…" she muttered, as the doorbell rang. "Wait a minute," she said and opened the door.

Her blood turned cold, as she saw the man who was standing in front of her. "Jason… what… what are you doing here?"

"I was missing you, so I'm here," he said, quickly grabbing her by the waist and kissing her.

Cole watched the scene and sighed. "I better go," he said, walking out.

"Cole, wait," she said, trying to following him.

"Phoebe," Jason said, stopping her. "Who's that guy? You called him Cole… Is he…"

"My ex-husband? Absolutely!" she said, walking to Cole.

"What's happening here?" Jason turned to Paige.

"Don't ask me. I'm so confused as you are," she said, with a shrug.

"Don't look at me!" Chris said, as he saw the man looking at him. "I have nothing to do with this!"

Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't cross the world to see her girlfriend with her ex-husband.

Meanwhile, Phoebe walked to Cole. Fortunately, he didn't shimmer away yet. "What are you doing?" Cole asked. "Go back to your boyfriend!"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, we need to talk," she said firmly.

Cole shook his head and turned his back. He was about to shimmer away when Phoebe threw herself at him.

* * *

><p><em>Piper's room<em>

"I love you," Piper whispered, as she watched Leo sleep. She still loved him, despite everything that happened. And she knew that he still loved her.

She sighed and buried her head in the pillow. When everything became so confused? Leo was supposed to be with her and Wyatt. They were his family. He would never accept become an Elder.

But she was sure that after this night, Leo would come back to her. The Elders would understand it. Leo had a family to care for, he wasn't the ideal person to join them.

Piper closed her eyes and sighed.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow everything would be okay, tomorrow her life would come back to normal.

* * *

><p><em>Salem<em>

_Cole's home_

"Are you crazy?" Cole asked, as he materialized in his house with Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head. "Cole, listen to me," she started to say, then stopped. _Cole was right, there was nothing to talk about. Evil was inside him, it was who he was. Jason was a good man, he was human. _

_ He was safe._

She sucked in a deep breath and stared at Cole. She still loved him and he still loved her. But it didn't matter in the past and wouldn't matter now. She couldn't do this, it was craziness. "I am sorry," she said, touching his hand. Unexpectedly, she got a premonition.

_Cole was in his penthouse. He was looking at himself in a mirror. "I don't wanna be evil," he muttered, his eyes full of tears._

_ "It's not your choice!" suddenly she heard a man's voice. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she heard it. "Phoebe's right, evil is inside you and you can't change it," the man said. She saw Cole turning his back and his eyes widening in horror. "No," Cole pleaded, as a dark smoke started to wrap his body._

Phoebe breathed deeply and pulled away from him. "Cole…" she muttered. _What happened to you?_

Cole sighed. Phoebe certainly had a premonition about him. "You better go," he said. "I'll take you home."

"What happened to you, Cole? Who did this to you?" she asked.

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I saw the past. I saw you in the penthouse. A man appeared and told you that that I was right, evil was inside you. He said you couldn't change it. You seemed terrified of him. Who, who was he?" she demanded.

"Hey, calm down," Cole said. "I don't know who you're talking about," and he really didn't. He didn't remembered having this talk with the avatars.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she said angrily. "Someone was trying to turn you evil again and he obviously succeeded. I couldn't see his face. You need to tell me who he is!"

"Look," he tried to sound as calm as possible. "I take the responsibility for what I've done. It was all my fault."

"And if it wasn't?" Phoebe frowned. "What if someone was behind all this mess? What if this man did something to you? I saw a dark smoke wrapping your body! Cole, I never understood why you've changed. I was so angry at the time that I didn't pay attention to what was happening to you."

"Did you say a dark smoke?" Cole asked. He didn't remember that at all.

Phoebe nodded. "Are you sure you have no memories of it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No… But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I turned evil again."

"It matters if it wasn't your choice!" Phoebe said.

Cole lowered his head. "I'll take you home."

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief. "What's wrong with you? I just told you that someone set you up!"

"It doesn't matter… The past is in the past," he said. "I can't have back what I lost…"

_He's talking about me, _Phoebe thought. "Cole… I still love you," she admitted.

"Liar," he said, shaking his head.

Phoebe let out a slight smile and reached for him. "I never stop loving you… I just stop showing it, because I was hurt," she said kissing him.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Piper's room_

The light of the sun started to fill the room, when Piper woke up. She opened her eyes and turned her face, reaching for Leo. But his side of the bed was empty. "Leo?" she asked in confusion. _Where was he?_

Suddenly she found a note under the pillow.

_Dear Piper,_

_ I'll always love you and Wyatt. But I can't be an Elder and be with you and Wyatt at same time. That's why I'm leaving for good. Don't worry, Chris is here to help you and if you need more help We'll send you another Whitelighter._

_ Love,_

_ Leo._

Piper crumpled the note and dropped it to the floor. Tears came down her face, as she changed her clothes. Leo was an idiot. What kind of man abandons his family? He wouldn't only hurt her, he would hurt Wyatt too.

And she couldn't forgive it.

* * *

><p><em>Salem<em>

_Cole's home_

Phoebe slightly opened her eyes and stared at Cole, who was still sleeping. Then she searched for her watch and her eyes grew wide, as she saw the hour. _Damn, her sisters would vanquish her. _"Cole…" she quietly called him. "Cole, wake up."

"Phoebe…" he muttered.

"You need to take me back home," she said.

"O-kay," he said, slightly picking himself up.

"Oh, my God," she said in a low voice, as she picked up her blouse.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Jason… I completely forgot about him," she said in frustration. "I need to talk to him…"

"I think it's a good idea, sweetheart. Because you can't have us both," Cole said with a nasty smile.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking on that," she said, slapping his chest. "And you?" she raised an eyebrow. "Do you have someone? And don't lie to me!"

Cole shook his head. "No… I dated a witch for a couple of months, but it didn't work. She's a good person, we're still friends."

"I'm sorry… You're saying that you dated a witch? And she's your friend now? " she frowned.

"What's the problem?" he asked in surprise.

"There's no problem…" she said, rubbing her back. "It's weird."

"You're jealous," he let out a small laugh.

"I'm not!" Phoebe defended herself. "It's ridiculous!"

"I agree, it's ridiculous," Cole crossed his arms against his chest.

Phoebe sat on the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry… And you're right, I'm a little jealous…"

"My crazy little witch," Cole sat next to her and kissed her. "No, no, no…" she said, stopping him. "I really need to go back home…"

Cole nodded. "Fine…"

They finished to put their clothes on and shimmered out.

* * *

><p><em>Wyatt's room<em>

Chris was holding a vial with a red liquid inside. It was a power stripping potion. He didn't want to do this to his brother, but it was the only way to save the future. _No powers, no evil_, he thought.

After almost disappear the night before, he decided that he couldn't play the detective anymore. He would die under his brother's spell and it would be the end of his journey.

Striping Wyatt from his powers was a safe option. But Piper would never accept it.

So he decided to do it himself.

"I'm sorry, Wy… But I don't have much time. I need to stop you," he said softly.

"What are you doing?" Piper suddenly asked.

Accidently, Chris let the vial roll from his hand. "Piper…' he muttered.

"What the hell is that?" she screamed, pointing to the vial. "Oh, my God! You're trying to poison my son!"

"No, Piper, listen to me! It's a power stripping potion!" he explained.

"You evil son of a bitch!" she said, punching his face.

Suddenly, Phoebe and Cole stormed into the room. "What's happening?" Phoebe asked.

"He wanted to use a power stripping potion on Wyatt!" Piper shouted.

"What?" Phoebe looked at him in disbelief.

"I am sorry… But I need to stop him. He's evil…" Chris explained. "He will kill people, he…"

"Stop!" Piper screamed. "I can't stand you anymore! My son is not evil! You are!"

Chris shook his head. "Don't say that! I'm trying to save him, I want to save you…"

"You're a damn liar!" Piper said angrily. "You are here to destroy my family!"

"Piper, don't!" Cole said, as he saw Chris' eyes. He wasn't an empath like Phoebe, but he could see in Chris' expression how hurt he was.

"Shut up, Cole!" she said.

Chris reached for her, his eyes full of tears. "Piper, please… I would never hurt Wyatt. I would never destroy this family… You're so important, you are…"

"Shut up," she said, raising her hands to blow him up.

"Piper, stop!" Cole demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

"Give me a reason," she said angrily, not taking her eyes from Chris.

"He's your son, you moron!" Cole shouted and Piper looked at him completely dumbfounded.

"What?!" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the lovely reviews. Yes, you were right. Cole was the one to tell the truth to Piper about Chris' identity. I hope you liked the chapter and the revelation.


	15. Family ties

**Family ties**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Wyatt's room._

"What?!" Piper asked, feeling her heart beating hard and fast. _Chris? Her son?_

"He is your son!" Cole repeated. _How Piper could be so blind? He always thought she was the smartest one._

"What are you saying? What kind of game is this?" she turned to face Cole; the vein in her neck was popping out.

"This is not a game," Chris quietly said. "Piper, I am your..." he finally said it.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear your lies anymore!" Piper shouted. "Get out of here, before I vanquish you..."

"Piper..." Cole muttered.

"And you," she turned to him. "What are still doing here? You're a freaking monster who almost destroy our lives and now you're back to try it again... You're working with Chris, don't you? You're trying to steal Wyatt's powers!"

"Piper, stop!" Phoebe shouted. "Cole saved Wyatt from the darklighter... He's not trying to harm him."

Piper shook her head. "He saved Chris, not Wyatt! I don't trust him!"

Chris looked at her in shock. "I am your son, Piper," he said, his hands shaking. "Wyatt's my brother."

"It's not true!" she said angrily. "You're not, you can't be!"

"Cast the truth spell!" Chris ordered.

"What?" Piper stepped back.

"You heard me... Use the truth spell on me! You said that you want the truth... I'm willing to offer it to you," he said, with tears in his eyes.

"Fine," Piper said. "_Those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from other's mouths_," she cast the spell and asked. "Fine, I cast the spell. Now tell me, are you my son?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, Piper. I am your son."

Piper stepped back. _The truth spell wouldn't allow Chris to lie. _She looked at Cole and Phoebe, then her eyes fell on Chris again. _He was so stubborn as her, he had the same eyes as her sister Prue... He was part witch, part Whitelighter, exactly like Wyatt... _

Piper embraced herself and leaned her back against the wall. Her eyes grew wide and she breathed heavily. She threatened her son's life, she said terrible things to him. "You..." she said in sobs. "My son..."

Chris nodded. "I came back in time to save my Wyatt from evil... To change the dark future he created."

Chris' words felt like a knife in her heart, because she knew they were true. _Wyatt was evil, or at least would be. And Chris was her son, who started a journey to save his family. _"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wanted to protect you..." he quietly said.

"And you?" she turned to Cole. "How did you figure out the truth?"

Cole shrugged. "Because I'm smart," he said with a smirk and, as Phoebe shot a glance at him, he added: "when Phoebe told me what she knew about him, I connected the dots."

Piper let out a bitter laugh and bit her lip. She always thought she was the smartest one. Cole was right, it was simple to connect the dots. But she was too blind to see the truth before her eyes. "Chris..." she said, whipping the tears running down her face. "I am so... sorry."

She walked to him and tried to touch his face, but he pulled away from her. "Chris..." she muttered.

He shook his head. "Don't."

"What?" Piper looked at him confused.

"I can't do this," he said and orbed out.

Piper saw he disappear in a swarm of white and blue orbs and fell to ground. "Chris," she called him. "Please, come back!"

Phoebe knelt before her and hugged her tightly. "Sweetie, calm down, please..."

Piper shook her head. "He's my son... I tried to blow him up. I would blow him up, if Cole didn't stop me... I was so angry..."

"You didn't know..." Phoebe said.

"But..." Piper muttered.

"You need to give him time," Cole said, crossing his arms against his chest. "He's your son, Piper... And he loves you, he'll forgive you... eventually."

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

_A cave_

"What are you doing here, Elder?" a man in a cape asked.

"I need your help again," Gideon said.

"Forget it!" the man said harshly. "A friend of mine died and it was a complete waste of time, we didn't get the Elder... I won't help you anymore," he said firmly.

"He didn't kill Leo, but it doesn't mean it was a waste of time," Gideon explained. "Leo's gone... Of course, not in the way I originally intended, but he's gone..."

"This Leo... Wasn't he your friend too?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gideon nodded. "He was a good friend, but we all have to make sacrifices in order to bring balance..."

"What are you talking about?" the man frowned.

"We made a mistake in allowing Wyatt to be born. He's too much powerful and a threat to all of us. I need to correct that mistake, for good. But I need your help to destroy Cole first," Gideon said.

"Cole?" he asked in surprise. "I thought he was dead."

"No, he's still alive and we need to get rid of him for once and all..." Gideon said.

"Cole's powerful," the man argued. "No one will accept this mission."

Gideon smiled. "He lost part of his powers... But he's still dangerous, he was the one who killed your friend."

"Once a traitor, always a traitor... Fine, I'll send someone after him," the man said.

Gideon smiled. "Cole and Wyatt are two dangerous magical beings. This is the right thing to do," he said.

The man nodded. "I hope so," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. _

_In this chapter, I quoted the short version of the "Truth spell" used in season five._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	16. My Endymion

**A/N: **_This chapter contains some references to season four's "Charmed and Dangerous"_

_I don't own Selene, she's the goddess of the moon, in Greek mythology._

* * *

><p><strong>My Endymion<strong>

_Golden Gate Bridge_

As Chris orbed in, he fell on his knees. He felt an unbearable pain on his chest. He failed. After everything he sacrificed, he failed. He would die in the past and his brother would turn evil. Stripping Wyatt from his powers was his last effort to change that horrible world.

_He would born just to live in hell. _

Chris shook his head and clenched his fists. _No, he wasn't a quitter. He wouldn't die under his brother spell. He came back in time to save his family and he would succeed._

_ He had to find another way._

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

"How's she?" Cole asked, as Phoebe sat on the couch.

Phoebe shook her head. "I think she's still in shock. I mean, Chris is her son and she... She was so cold around him, she never trusted him. And I know Piper, she's certainly feeling guilt for not figure out the truth before, everything she said and done. Did Chris come back?"

"No... Phoebe, when he comes back, you need to talk to him about he wanted to do," Cole said.

"Are you talking about the power stripping potion?" she asked.

He nodded. "I believed Chris' trying to protect Wyatt, but this is not the right way to do it..."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Wyatt is a magical being, he's part witch, part Whitelighter. He was born this way, it's who he is. I know Chris' intentions are good, but he's wrong. It would leave a void in Wyatt's soul. Do you remember the Seer?" he asked.

Phoebe shivered as he mentioned the woman who almost ruined her life. "Yes," she slightly nodded her head.

"When she summoned me to the Underworld she said to me that there was a void inside me, a void that craved to be complete again. The Source entered this void and took over me." he explained.

Phoebe cleared her throat, when an old memory hit her hard.

_"I don't understand, if we got our powers back, where did the Source's go?" Paige asked._

_"Into the void," the Seer replied and vanished._

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, as he noticed Phoebe's hands shaking a little.

She closed her eyes and rested her hands over his heart. "You're right. I should know this."

Cole pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "It wasn't your fault... I made a decision and paid the price for it. I'm really sorry that it almost destroyed us all."

"But it didn't," she said, caressing his face. "Cole... You need to promise me something."

"What?" he asked.

"Promise me that you'll trust me," she said.

"But I trust you," Cole said, shaking his head.

"No... You love to play the hero. I don't need a hero... I don't need more sacrifices. I just need you," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Phoebe..." he muttered.

"Don't Phoebe me... Just say it, promise me that you'll trust me, that you will be my mate, not my bodyguard," she said.

"You know I am a fighter, I can't..."

"I'm not asking you to not be a fighter, I'm asking you this, stop keeping secrets from me... If something happens to you, you'll trust me to help you..." she said firmly.

Cole nodded. "I promise," he said.

Phoebe smiled and leaned to kiss him, when she got a premonition.

_Cole stood before a woman, she was wearing a cape and had a crescent in her forehead. She waved her hands and Cole fell to ground. She knelt over him and whispered in his ear: "My Endymion."_

"Phoebe," he said in concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied. "It's just a migraine."

Cole sighed. "One minute ago, you made me promise to trust you. I really want to trust you, but you need to trust me as well. What'd you see?"

Phoebe cleared her throat. "You were standing before a woman. She had a crescent in her forehead."

"A crescent?" Cole asked frowning.

"She waved her hand and you fell to the ground. Then she knelt before you and called you Endymion," she said.

Cole stepped back. "No. it can't be! Are you sure?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah... Cole, what's happening? Who's this woman?"

"Selene," he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Piper's room<em>

Piper was sat on her bed, her eyes full of tears. She threatened her own son and now he certainly hated her.

_Her son..._

After Prue's death, Piper started to crave for a normal life. She wanted to have a baby.

She wanted to be a mother.

Then after the whole Source thing, she found herself pregnant. Her Melinda, the cute little girl she saw in her trip to the future, would finally be born. But future was always in motion and Melinda became Wyatt.

The Twice-Blessed Child.

But she really didn't care about Wyatt's title. He was her baby and she would love him forever. She was born as a mother, the day she held him in her arms the first time.

_Love could be blind._

She felt her heart stopped beating, when she saw Chris appearing in the middle of the room in a swarm of orbs.

"Chris..." Piper frowned, as she saw the young man resting his hand on his chest. "Are you okay?"

Chris shook his head. "No... Piper, I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_I want to apologize to you guys. Some of you asked me questions and I forgot to replied. So here we go:_

_Phoebe is not pregnant... yet. Ben will born four months after Chris in this story._

_About Gideon be the one who turned Cole evil... I really can't answer that. _

_About Phoebe and Cole's relationship. As I said before, Phoebe would marry Coop in Chris' timeline. She married Coop after Cole died._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next ;)_


	17. The evil brother

**The evil brother**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

"Selene..." Phoebe repeated in a whisper. "Who's she?"

"Selene is the goddess of the moon," Cole replied. "She was banished from this world a long time ago…"

"A goddess?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. This didn't sound good. "How powerful is she?"

Cole sighed. If Selene managed to come back, then they were in big trouble. "She's a goddess, she has uncountable powers."

"O-kay," Phoebe rubbed her forehead. "Do you have any idea why was she calling you Endymion in my premonition?"

Cole shrugged. "I'm not certain…"

Phoebe shot a glance at him. "You know who Endymion is, don't you?"

Cole slightly nodded his head. "His myth is real… He was a mortal who Selene fell in love with. She believed him so beautiful that she decided to put him into an eternal sleep, so he would remain deathless and ageless forever. For years, she visited him in his dreams, until the day someone killed him. It was the only way to free his soul and he was finally able to move on," he explained.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "What happened to her?"

"Endymion's soul was protected in the higher realm. Selene would never see him again. She went completely insane and obsessed with the idea to find someone similar to him …" Cole explained.

"In my premonition, she waved her hands and you fell… sleep. Why? Why you? Do you look like this Endymion?" Phoebe asked.

"I… I don't know," Cole said honestly.

"Come with me, I want to check the Book of Shadows," Phoebe said.

* * *

><p><em>Piper's room<em>

"Chris… what's wrong?" Piper asked in concern. "A demon's attack?"

Chris shook his head. "No… It was a brother attack."

"What?" Piper asked frowning.

Chris sighed. _He needed this Piper to do something she had never done before. _

_ He needed her to trust him._

"When I crossed the portal that day, Wyatt was waiting for me…" Chris quietly explained.

Piper felt a pang at his words. She slightly turned her gaze to Chris from Wyatt. "And what happened?" she asked her voice almost cracking.

"We had a fight. Bianca… di… died. He didn't want me to come back. He knew why I came back in time. He was furious and cast a spell on me," he said.

"What spell?" she asked, fearing the answer.

Chris cleared his throat. "He warned me about this spell. Every time I use my powers, it's weakening me. Piper, I'm dying."

Piper felt her entire body shake. _Chris was dying, because an evil spell Wyatt cast on him. _She turned her gaze to her little baby and couldn't stop the tears from coming. _Her sweetie little baby… She couldn't deny it anymore. Wyatt would be evil. What kind of mother was she? She certainly would fail as mother. _

"Piper?" Chris brought her back from her thoughts. "I need your help. I don't have much time… I need to save Wyatt, I need to change the future."

Piper rested her hand over her heart. _Chris was good. All this time, he was trying to save his family, even if he had to lose his life in the process. Piper wondered how alone he felt. She and her sisters were too busy with their personal lives to understand the whole situation. _"You will," she said, after took in deep breath. "We'll reverse the spell, Chris. I promise you."

Chris nodded. "Thank you," he said in a whisper.

Piper smiled and walked to him. _Her son, this young man was her son. _"Chris, I am so sorry for the way I…"

"Forget it," Chris said, stepping back, not allowing her to touch him.

Piper sighed. "Chris…"

"Do you have any idea how to help me?" he asked coldly.

Piper nodded. "A power of three spell," she said.

* * *

><p><em>Attic<em>

Phoebe turned the pages of the book, searching for answers. "There's nothing here," she said in frustration.

"What do you want to know?" Cole asked.

"I want to know how to vanquish her!" Phoebe said. "I want to see a drawing of this Endymion… I want to understand why you."

"Maybe I should go to the Underworld," he suggested.

Phoebe shook her head. "You don't even think about it! It's dangerous!"

"But I can get some information about Selene," he argued.

"I can't believe you! Did you really understand my premonition?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Cole said. "But…"

"No, buts… I need you to trust me. I don't want you to be alone, until we find a way to vanquish her," she said with concern.

"Phoebe," he said, with a shake of his head. "I don't know if it's possible to vanquish her… She's a goddess, not a demon. You can't fight her."

"We'll find a way… You said that she was banished from this world," she said.

"But I don't know who banished her or how," he said with a sigh.

Phoebe rested her hand over his chest. "Look, we'll find a way, but you need to trust me, like you promised."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Cole said.

"I won't," she said, hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you, all of you, for the lovely reviews.

Well, a lot of questions here.

I do love Sailor Moon, but I didn't plan a crossover for this story.

This arc is very importante to this fic. It will lead Phoebe to make a decision that will change her life forever.

I didn't plan Selene as a former Cole's lover. I will follow part of her myth, as goddess of the moon. I said part of her myth, because, according the tradition, it was Endymion's choice fell asleep.

Selene is a powerful character and I love to write about her (I have a Sailor Moon fic where she was the antagonist). I hope you'll like it.

About Phoebe's children, in the beginning of this fic, I warned you that this story wouldn't follow the canon. Phoebe's daughters don't exist in Chris' timeline. She's only Ben's mother.

About the way Paige and Phoebe tell Piper about Chris, I have to say that I didn't like that scene. Chris' story was very interesting, but the way Piper and Leo found out about him was so trivial…

About the relationship between Chris and Piper, Chris is hurt. She threatened his life, she punched his face, she said horrible things to him and she meant every word. Chris will forgive her eventually, but he'll keep his distance for a while.

That's it.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. The bounty hunter (part one)

**The bounty hunter (part one)**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"What are you still doing here?" Piper asked angrily, as she saw Cole with Phoebe.

"Okay, Piper, you need to calm down," Phoebe put herself in front of Cole. "We have a big problem here... I had a premonition, someone is after Cole," she explained.

Piper crossed her arms against her chest and laughed. "Really? I don't care, Phoebe! He's not my problem," she said, pointing to him.

"I better go," Cole said.

"No," Phoebe shouted. "You're not going anywhere. Piper, you need to listen to me. I saw Selene in my premonition. I saw her trying to put Cole into an eternal sleep."

"Okay... Who's Selene?" Piper asked in confusion.

"A goddess," Chris explained.

"Great!" Piper threw her hands up in frustration.

"Selene is dangerous. You can't ignore Phoebe's premonition," Chris said.

"We can't ignore what's happening to you," Piper turned to him. She sighed heavily, then looked at her sister. "Look, Chris is dying. We need to save him. We'll deal with this Selene later…"

_One emergency at time._

"Dying?" Phoebe asked frowning. "I don't understand."

Piper tried to calm herself down and explained to Phoebe and Cole what was happening to Chris. Every word she spoke was killing her inside. It was hard to admit that Wyatt would grow up to turn evil and hurt people.

He would hurt his own brother.

_And God knows what more else_

"O-kay," Phoebe said, still shocked. "Call Paige, I'll write the spell."

* * *

><p><em>Magic School<em>

_Gideon's office_

"This is not fair," Leo said with a sigh.

"Sacrifice never is, my friend. But you did the right thing. Your place is here," Gideon said.

"They're my family, Gideon. Wyatt needs me… maybe I should..."

Gideon shook his head. "This world needs you, my friend. Wyatt will understand it…"

"He's only a baby," Leo remarked.

"I know… But he has his mother and aunts," Gideon said. "He'll be okay."

Leo nodded. "I hope so…"

"You're here for a special purpose," Gideon placed his hand over his shoulder. "Don't regret your decision and never look back. Look, you don't think straight when you are around them. For example, I asked you to talk to Phoebe about Cole and you didn't do it."

Leo sighed. "I am sorry… Piper was hurt and I completely forgot about Phoebe and Cole…"

"I understand. Anyway, we don't need to worry about Cole anymore," Gideon said.

"Why?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Because this time Cole will be vanquished for good," Gideon said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld <em>

_A cave_

Bianor slowly walked into a cave. Gideon was right, Cole needed to die. He killed his friend, he turned his back on the Underworld, because of the witch.

_Again._

He understood the Elder's concern about Wyatt. In some way he respected Gideon. He had the courage to do what needed to be done.

When Cole's mother appeared with the baby in her arms, the Source didn't know what to do. The child had a soul, he was part human.

The Source should kill him.

But he didn't.

He believed that Cole was special.

However, time proved he was wrong. Cole wasn't special at all, he was only dangerous.

"What do you want?" the demon in the cave asked.

"I need your services, Wayne," Bianor said. "I need you to kill a traitor, someone who abandoned us."

"Who?" Wayne asked.

"Do you remember the last Source?" Bianor asked.

Wayne nodded. "Of course, the stupid half-human. The real Source should have to kill him when he was young. But I thought he was dead. He disappeared…"

"He's not dead. He's alive and he's working with the Charmed Ones again," Bianor explained. "He needs to die, this time for good. You're a good bounty hunter, my friend."

"I'm not a good bounty hunter, I am the best," Wayne corrected him.

Bianor smiled. "So… Kill Cole won't be a problem…"

"No… Don't worry, this time the traitor will die," Wayne assured him.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

Paige Mathews was speechless. It was too much information for her brain to handle. She left the manor the night before and, when she came back, everything was different.

"We need your help," Piper said, with concern in her voice. "I think a power of three spell will be strong enough to save Chris."

Paige nodded. Then she turned her gaze to Phoebe, who was with Cole. "Jason waited for you…" she commented. "What are you doing?"

"I'll talk to Jason later… I know he deserves an explanation," Phoebe explained.

Paige shivered, as she heard these words. "Jason is a good man… Cole is…"

"Not now," Piper interrupted her.

"But, Piper…" Paige muttered.

"Not now, Paige," Piper said firmly. "Now we need to help Chris. We'll deal with Phoebe's love for Cole later… We already talked about this, remember?"

Paige nodded. "Fine… You said you finished the spell," she turned to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. "Here…" she handed the piece of paper to her.

"Come here," Piper said to Chris. "We'll help you, we'll stop this!"

Chris nodded and slowly walked to them. He saw the Charmed Ones starting to read the spell and closed his eyes.

_He would save Wyatt._

_He would save his family._

Piper, Phoebe and Paige read every word and when they finished it, he finally opened his eyes.

"How you're feeling?" Piper asked in concern.

Chris looked at an old gramophone and blew it up. "I'm fine," he said in awe. "The spell worked."

Piper looked at him stunned.

"You have my powers…" she said with a slight smile on her face. "Chris, this is amazing… I didn't know…"

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know, Piper," he said coldly.

"Chris, I…"

"I am fine," he said, then he turned to Phoebe. "We should go to the Magic School. Selene is a real threat, you can't underestimate her powers."

"What'd you know about her?" Phoebe asked.

Chris sighed. "I know that you faced a powerful goddess, Selene. But you never talk too much about this battle. You just said that after this your life changed forever," he explained.

Phoebe held Cole's hands tightly. "Changed? Are you talking about Cole and me? What happened to us, Chris? What happened to him?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm sorry… I can't tell you more, I just can't!"

"Future consequences?" Cole asked.

"I know it's frustrating, but I can't tell you everything about the future. I can't take the risk to erase people… loved ones," he said.

Phoebe sucked in a deep breath. "Fine… don't tell me," she said. Then she turned to Paige. "Can you come with me to the Magic School?"

As Paige nodded, she turned her head and caressed Cole's face. "We'll vanquish her, Cole. This premonition won't come true."

"I'll trust you," he said and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews, people._


	19. The bounty hunter (part two)

**The bounty hunter (part two)**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Piper shook her head in disapproval, as Paige orbed Phoebe to the Magic School. "My sister is opening her heart to you again, Cole. I hope you learned your lesson this time and don't hurt her again," she said. "I know now you were possessed by the Source the whole time. I believe you, but it doesn't change anything. You tried to force me to choose between Phoebe and Paige. Do you remember that day? I asked you how could you be so evil and you replied that _it was a gift_. I'll never forget or forgive what you've said and done to me and my family. I don't believe you can change…"

"Piper…" Cole muttered.

"I treated you as a brother!" she said emotionally. "You were a member of this family and you just betrayed us! You hurt my sister and I have a bad feeling in my heart that you'll do it again. According Phoebe's premonition, this Selene is just after you! You're putting us in danger by being so close to us…"

"Piper…" Chris said quietly, moving towards her. "I know you're not talking seriously."

She turned to Chris and sighed. "I still think we should work to change the future. We need to know how Wyatt will turn evil, but instead my sisters are in Magic School trying to find a way to vanquish a goddess who seemed only to want to put her hands on him!"

"I won't let Phoebe get hurt because of me, Piper," Cole promised her.

"But she will…" she said, shaking her head. "It seems Phoebe's fate is to spend her life suffering because of you!"

"Okay," Chris said. "You can't tell Phoebe what to do. It's her choice, not yours. But I agree with you when you say that we need to work to change the future. That's why I ask you to trust me. We need to use the power stripping potion. I was thinking and that's the only to save Wy…"

"You're wrong," Cole said, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning his back against a wall.

Chris frowned. "He won't be a threat without his powers," he argued.

Cole shook his head and sucked in a deep breath. _He needed to explain why a power stripping potion could make things worse._

* * *

><p><em>Magic School<em>

_Library_

"Are you sure about this?" Paige asked, as she saw her sister flipping the pages of a book.

"Of course, we have to be prepared to fight this Selene," Phoebe replied.

"I'm not talking about Selene… I'm talking about Cole. I honestly can't understand it. You told me that you felt nothing about his vanquish in that alternate reality," Paige said. "And you have Jason, who seems to be a really good guy…"

Phoebe stopped for a moment and stared at her sister. "I lied."

"You lied?! I don't understand…" Paige said in frustration.

"I lied about not feeling any pain. I thought it was the best thing I could do," Phoebe said with a sigh. "I mean… I didn't want to disturb you with my love for Cole anymore. And I thought that maybe time could make my feelings for him go away… I was wrong."

"I understand… But it doesn't change what he did. Your love for him can't change the past, sweetie," Paige argued.

"He was possessed…" Phoebe let out a bitter smile. "It wasn't his fault, we can't condemn him because of that…"

Paige sighed. "He wasn't possessed when he came back from the Wasteland… Phoebe, I know he has feelings for you. I'm not sure if it's love or lust, but…"

"It's love, Paige. I know because of my powers, remember?" Phoebe turned to read the book.

"O-kay, he loves you. But love is not enough to change his heart. He's inherently evil. He was born this way…" Paige remarked.

"He's not inherently evil," Phoebe said softly. "Last night, when I touched him, I saw something."

"What?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Someone used magic to turn him evil again… When he came back from the Wasteland, he was not using his powers to hurt people… But he suddenly changed. I think this person is responsible for that…" Phoebe explained.

"Are you sure you're not making excuses for him?" Paige asked.

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "I know what I saw. Someone is behind what happened to him."

Paige nodded. "Okay, did you see the person?"

"No… I just heard his voice," Phoebe said. "Look, I know you hate Cole, but…"

"I don't hate him," Paige corrected her. "I really don't. I just think that you'll get hurt again because of him, but it's your life. I won't interfere…"

"Really?"

"Really," Paige said softly.

Phoebe smiled, then looked at the book she was reading. She cleared her throat as she read the page and slowly raised her head. "There's nothing here," she said, pretending frustration. "Would you get another book for me?"

Paige shrugged. "Of course," she said and, as she turned her back, Phoebe quickly ripped the page off the book and put it in her pocket.

"Here," Paige handed the book to her.

"Thank you, sweetie…" Phoebe said, with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

Chris sat on the ground, rubbing his temples.

"Do you understand now?" Cole asked. "A power stripping potion would just make things worse."

The young man nodded. "We'll have to find another way," he turned to Piper. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said with a sigh.

Suddenly, a demon materialized in the room, sending an electric bolt towards them. "What the hell is that?" Piper asked, trying to blow him up.

"Don't worry, witch. I don't want to kill you… I only want his head!" he pointed to Cole.

"Go to see, Wyatt!" Chris ordered.

"But…" Piper muttered.

"Just go! We can handle this situation," Chris said and Piper ran upstairs.

"Wayne, what's this?" Cole asked. He knew that demon, he was a bounty hunter.

_But why a bounty hunter was after him?_

"Someone wants your head… And you know me, I like challenges," he said, sending another electric bolt at him.

Cole rolled to the ground and sent an energy ball at him, but it missed. "Losing your touch?" Wayne taunted him.

Chris clenched his hand and suddenly the demon fell to the ground. "Not so funny now, huh?" he asked.

Wayne looked angrily at Chris.

_Telekinesis, he was trying to kill him by crushing his heart. _

The demon moaned in pain and sent the electric bolt straight at Chris, who flew against the wall.

"You idiot!" Wayne shouted, raising his hand to attack Chris.

However, Cole was fast and threw an energy ball at him. This time, Wayne wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack.

Cole watched as the demon disappeared in flames.

He sighed in relief, then turned to Chris. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Chris nodded. "I'm fine," he said, picking himself up.

* * *

><p><em>Magic School<em>

_Library_

"Well, there's nothing here about how to vanquish Selene," Phoebe said, closing the book.

"Yeah," Paige shook her head. "I confess I didn't know anything about this goddess until today. The goddess of the moon…"

"Phoebe, Paige," Gideon said, entering the room. "What are you doing here?"

Paige sighed. "We're trying to learn how to vanquish Selene, Phoebe had a premonition… She was attacking Co…" she stopped, as Phoebe shot a glance at her.

"I saw this goddess… She was trying to attack an innocent," Phoebe explained. "We need to know how to vanquish her."

"Selene…" Gideon crossed his arms. "Did you see Selene?"

Phoebe nodded. "I saw her… Chris told us she's dangerous."

"He's right," Gideon said. "Do you know who the innocent is?"

Phoebe rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't trust Gideon… She felt like there was something wrong about him. "No…" she shook her head. "I saw a man, but I don't know who he is."

"I understand…" he said.

"We need to go back home," Phoebe said. "Magic School is a nice place… You did a great job here."

"Thank you," he said.

Paige walked to Phoebe and gently grabbed her hand to orb them out.

"Wait a minute," Gideon said.

Phoebe turned and stared at him. "What?" she asked, faking a smile.

"You're a good witch, Phoebe… Don't forget your calling," he said.

"Don't worry… I won't," Phoebe assured him.

* * *

><p><em>The Golden Gate Bridge<em>

The rain was falling down, when Selene appeared in a swarm of gold orbs. She breathed heavily for an entire minute.

"Earth…" she whispered, then looked at the landscape.

The night was falling and the moon started to appear in the sky. She took a deep breath and the crescent in her forehead started to glow.

The rain suddenly stopped and the clouds disappeared. "Much better," she said in awe.

_She was back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _As always, thank you for the lovely reviews. _


	20. The dark side of the moon

**The dark side of the moon**

_Golden Gate Park_

Selene walked slowly through the park. It had been a long time since she had seen a human being. She was violently banished from Earth and trapped in a dark realm, where she was condemned to spend her days completely alone.

_But not anymore._

Selene looked around her and stared at the people passing by. She raised an eyebrow, as she saw a young couple kissing. She moved slowly towards them and hid herself behind a tree.

"Marry me," the man said, opening a small box with a ring inside.

Selene saw the woman smiling and hugging the man tightly.

_She was happy…_

_ She had everything…_

_Love_, she said in a whisper, clenching her fists. The crescent in her forehead started to glow again.

She let out an evil smile and flicked her hand. There was a thunder, and _a lightning fell over the man._

"Peter!" the woman shouted in despair, as she saw him fell to the ground. "Peter! Please… help! Help!"

Selene smiled and faded out.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

"Do you have any idea why a bounty hunter was after you?" Phoebe asked, after Piper angrily told her what happened.

Cole shrugged. "He just said that someone wants my head, but didn't say who."

"The bounty hunter could have hurt someone to catch him…" Piper said.

"I'm sorry," Cole said quietly. "I didn't know a bounty hunter was after me… If I knew…"

"I know…" Piper raised up her right hand, stopping him. Then she turned to Phoebe. "Did you find out how to vanquish Selene?" she asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No… Nothing," she said, clearing her throat. _She hated to lie to her sisters. _

"We'll need to find a way to vanquish her by ourselves," Paige commented.

"Fine… Look, I don't want Cole here," Piper said firmly.

"What?" Phoebe asked frowning.

"I still don't understand why are you giving him a second chance, but apparently it's your problem, not mine. If you want to walk this road again, fine. Go ahead! But I won't let you drag me down again!"

Cole nodded. "You're right. I better go."

"No… she's not," Phoebe shouted. "If something happens to you, how I…"

"I'll be fine," he assured her, still surprised by her concern for him. "I need to go back home…"

"But…"

"And you…" he said with a smirk. "…need to talk to your boyfriend."

"Jason?" Phoebe asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is there another?" Cole asked frowning.

"No, of course not… I'll talk to him, I promise," she said.

"Good," he said, pulling her into a kiss. "Don't forget what I had said to you, sweetheart. You can't have us both," he whispered in her ear.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I already told you that I'm not thinking on that!"

Cole smirked, kissed her again and shimmered out.

Phoebe sighed heavily, then turned to Piper. "I know you're upset… But you need to understand that he is not responsible for everything that happened. I had a premonition last night…"

"I don't care, Phoebe…" Piper said in frustration. She wasn't in the mood to hear Phoebe's excuses for Cole's behavior.

"Piper, please, listen to me… I'm trying to tell you that something happened to Cole before he went insane. It wasn't his fault, he was under a spell or something," Phoebe explained.

Piper shook her head. "It's always the same with him… He's always possessed or under spell. It's never his responsibility! Damn, Phoebe! I'm tired, really tired. I don't want him here and don't expect my help to save him from this Selene."

"You're not talking seriously…" Phoebe looked at her sister in disbelief.

"I've never been so serious in my entire life," Piper clenched her fists. "I have my own problems right now. I don't give a damn about Cole! He's a recipient for evil and Selene would do us a favor by putting him into eternal sleep!"

"I don't believe you're saying that," Chris said at the top of the stairs. He heard the conversation and was in shock. That woman had the same face as his mother, she had the same voice… but she wasn't talking or behaving like her. His mother was _the heart of the family, a sweet and kind person._

_ But this woman… she was different, she was arrogant and disdainful, full of bitterness in her heart. _

"Chris?" Piper frowned. "How's Wyatt?"

"He's sleeping," Chris quietly informed her. "Piper, what's wrong with you?"

"Are you asking what's wrong with me?" she asked in disbelief. "There's nothing wrong with me… I can't forgive Cole. I don't care if someone put him under spell, I don't care if it wasn't his choice to turn into the Source of All Evil! I don't care! He's always the problem; he's not strong enough to fight the evil inside him! He can't be saved!"

"What about Wyatt? He will be not strong enough to fight the evil inside him," Chris shouted and Piper's face turned pale. "Yeah, Piper… Wyatt, your sweet little baby, will turn evil. I saw him killing people. He's pure evil!"

"Don't say that!" Piper shouted. "Someone is responsible for that, my baby is an innocent."

Chris gave her a faint smile and nodded. "I'm trying to believe that too, Piper… I believe that Wyatt has goodness in his heart. But the fact is that in my world Wyatt is evil… He's the new ruler of the Underworld…"

"Is he the new Source?" Paige asked, as a shiver ran down her spine.

Chris nodded. "Well, he describes himself this way. Did you see? Your son, Piper… He's ruthless and kills anyone who upsets him, even those he's closest to."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Piper said.

"Welcome to my world," Chris said coldly. "I'm trying to prevent this future from occurring, but I can't do this alone… I need your help… I think Wyatt turned evil because of a trauma…"

"A trauma?" Piper asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I think he saw a man being killed," Chris said carefully. "I think his death changed everything."

"Who's the person?" Phoebe promptly asked. "Leo?"

"No… not Leo," Chris said, shaking his head. "I think I know who this man is, but I can't tell you until I'm sure."

"Chris, you need to stop with the secrets!" Paige said in frustration.

"It's not easy to change the past, Aunt Paige. If I do it incorrectly, I can create a world even worse," he explained.

_He called me Aunt_, Paige thought in awe.

"The butterfly effect," Phoebe muttered.

"I need to be careful," Chris said with a sigh. Then he turned to Piper. "And you… You need to be careful with your words, Piper. I told you before and I'll tell you again. The world is not painted in black and white."

"You're talking about Cole," Piper muttered. _And you didn't call me mom_. "But it's completely different…"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, it's different. I came back in time to save Wyatt from evil. He has someone who cares about him that much... But Cole..."

"It's hard to forgive, Chris…" Piper said.

"I know… But you have to try," he sucked in a deep breath. "Wyatt is only a baby, but he can sense your hate and bitterness. Who knows how it's affecting him?"

Piper looked at him terrified. _She didn't want to harm her son. _"I think I can try…" she said quietly.

"Good. It's a start…" Chris said.

Piper turned to Phoebe and let out a faint smile. "I'm sorry… I was so… angry. But I'll help you, Phoebe. When the time comes, I'll fight by your side."

"Me too," Paige said.

"We'll fight together," Piper said, hugging her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favotites._


	21. When two paths cross

**When two paths cross**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Phoebe's room_

Phoebe put the piece of paper in the drawer next to her bed and sighed. She hated to lie to her sisters, but she didn't have another choice. If Paige and Piper read this page, they would certainly try to stop her from vanquish Selene.

Chris' speech was impressive and very touching. Because of him, Piper changed her mind about Cole. But Phoebe knew that it would not be enough to make her sister understand what she wanted to do.

_No, what she needed to do._

She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and slept.

She didn't notice the night turning into day. She was so exhausted, that she slept in that same position the whole night.

"Phoebe? Wake up," Piper called her, gently touching her arm.

"What?" Phoebe asked, with sleepy eyes. She looked at the window and noticed that the sun was already high in the sky.

"Jason's here, sweetie..." Piper explained. "He wants to talk to you."

Phoebe rubbed her eyes and looked up at her sister. "Please, tell him that I'll be down in five minutes."

Piper nodded. "Are you sure about this? Jason is a good man..."

"I know, but I don't love him... I love Cole," Phoebe said softly, standing up.

Piper sighed and shook her head. "You'll get hurt again... We can try a potion to make this feelings go away... Think about it, you would be free," she insisted.

Phoebe gave her a faint smile. "Love is a magic between two people that cannot be conjured or erased by spells and potions, Piper. And you know that..." she said quietly.

Piper lowered her head. "You know how much I love you, Phoebe. I just want the best for you..."

"I know," Phoebe said, hugging her sister. "I know..."

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

Chris walked through a dark maze of stone walls. He went down to the Underworld to try to find out who sent a Darklighter to attack Wyatt and Leo. He had a bad feeling in his heart about it. After all, his brother was too little to understand what was happening. He was being caught in the middle of a war between the sisters and the Underworld.

And Chris didn't know exactly how it was affecting him.

Chris knew he was harsh on Piper, but she had needed to hear everything he said. He knew how easy and comfortable seeing the world in black and white could be. He used to think this way, but he was forced to see the world from a different perspective.

_"There's no good or evil. It's all about power," _Chris shook his head, as he remembered Wyatt's words.

"I smell a witch," a demon suddenly shimmered behind him.

Chris felt his entire body freeze. He tried to orb away, but the demon managed to grab his orbs and threw him against a wall. "I know you... You work with the Charmed Ones," the demon shouted.

Chris stood up and tried to blow him up, but failed. Then the demon threw an athame into his shoulder.

Chris moaned in pain, as the blade was buried in his body. However, from somewhere, he managed to find the strength to use his telekinesis to send the demon against the stone wall.

He quickly pulled out the athame from his body and used it as a weapon to attack the demon. Gasping for air, Chris tried to ignore the pain and used all his strength to throw the athame at the demon.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor <em>

_Living room_

Phoebe looked up at Jason, who was sat on the couch waiting for her. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi, Phoebe," he said, sucking in a deep breath.

She cleared her throat. "Jason, I..."

"What happened after you ran into your ex-husband?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest. "You disappeared. I was here, waiting for you, and you just disappeared... with him."

Phoebe lowered her head. "I know and I am sorry."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded. "I'm really sorry. I know I should talk to you first..."

"But he was running away and you couldn't allow that," Jason said with a soft smile. "He is... You know... He's a witch like you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, he's not... But he has powers... It's complicated."

"Well, you're complicated too, Phoebe..." he said with a sigh. "I'm going back to Hong Kong today."

She smiled and took his hands on hers. "Thank you, Jason... Thank you for everything."

He nodded. "Be careful, Phoebe. I don't know your ex-husband, but I saw in your eyes how much he hurt you..."

"We both hurt each other's heart... As I told you, it' complicated," she said.

"I see... I better go," he said.

Phoebe nodded and watched him leaving the manor. "Goodbye, Jason," she muttered to herself, as a single tear came down her face.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, as she entered the room.

Phoebe nodded. "I'm fine... It's just..."

Piper hugged her sister tightly. "I know, it's hard... I hope you don't regret it, Phoebe... You know that sometimes love is not enough...," she said full of pain in her eyes.

Phoebe frowned. "Are you okay? I mean, with all this mess, we didn't have time to talk about you and Leo..."

"He's gone," Piper said with a faint smile. "I thought after that night he would understand that he belongs with me and Wyatt, not with the Elders, but... He left me. Again."

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry," Phoebe said. "But he'll go back. You are meant to be together, Chris' the living proof of it."

"Yeah, I think you're right... It's weird. Chris is my son," Piper said frowning.

"He is..." Phoebe shook her head. "I still can't believe we didn't notice it before. I mean, he's so like you and Leo."

"He has Prue's eyes," Piper remarked. "I think he's more like her than me."

"He's a Halliwell, he's so..." Phoebe stopped as she saw Chris orbing in. "Chris!" she immediately ran to him.

Piper froze for a moment. Chris was hurt. He was bleeding.

And he wouldn't heal by himself.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, as she quickly pulled him in her arms.

"A demon..." he said weakly. "Damn athame hit me... But I vanquish him!"

"Leo," Piper let out in a whisper, her voice cracking in fear. "Leo, Leo!" she managed to scream. "Leo!"

In a matter of seconds, Leo orbed in. "Piper, what's..." he stopped as he saw Chris injured.

"Heal him!" Piper ordered.

Leo nodded and bent down on his knees. He lowered his hands to Chris' wound and his hands started to glow. Little by little the wound disappeared. "Thank you," Chris muttered.

Piper started to cry and ran to Chris. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Never scare me like this again!" she said.

Leo frowned. "What's happening here?" he asked in surprise. "Piper, what the hell is that? You and him?"

Phoebe gently put her hand over his shoulder. "It's not what you're thinking."

"He's our son," Piper said softly.

Leo stepped back. "Our son?" he asked in confusion.

Piper nodded. "Chris is Wyatt's brother..."

"From the future..." Phoebe added.

Leo looked from Phoebe to Chris. "My son..." he whispered.

_Son?_

_ Wyatt's brother?_

_ Future?_

Suddenly his eyes turned black and he passed out.

"Leo!?" Piper ran to him.

"I think it was too much information for him," Phoebe remarked with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Salem<em>

_A street in front of the Salem Witch Museum_

The rain was cold and biting. Cole was about to cross the street when a woman grabbed him by the arm. "Please, help me," she said.

"Sara," Cole said, as he turned his back. Sara was his ex-girlfriend. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Sara shook her head. "An evil enchantress stormed into the museum. She's hurting Helen and Karine. I need your help!"

Cole nodded and walked into the museum with Sara.

"What the hell..." he muttered, as he saw the two woman on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Look out!" Sara pointed to the ceiling of the gallery.

Cole saw a woman in white clothes. She was laughing vigorously, enjoying the pain she was inflicting on Helen and Karine.

Cole didn't think twice, he formed an energy ball and threw it at her.

The woman hit against the wall and landed on the ground. "Who in the hell are you?" she asked angrily.

Cole's face turned pale, as he saw the crescent in her forehead.

_Selene._

Suddenly, Selene looked at him more attentively and a slight smile crossed her face. She never saw someone so similar to Endymion before. His face, his hair and his eyes... He was identical to him.

And he seemed to recognize her.

She could see it in his eyes.

"Selene," Cole let out in a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	22. Father and son

**Father and son**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Phoebe watched curiously as her sister tried to wake Leo up. _Poor Leo, _Phoebe thought. He was a good man, who loved his family. It was not fair what was happening to him and Piper. He was only trying to do the right thing when he joined the Elders.

_Sacrifice._

_ They always had to make a sacrifice here and there._

_ For the greater good._

"Piper..." Leo called her name, as he finally opened his eyes. "What... happened?" he asked in confusion.

Chris shook his head. "Piper told you that I am your son and you passed out!" he explained, crossing his arms.

Leo's eyes grew wide. He remembered now. Chris was her son, at least it was what Piper told him. "I don't understand... How..."

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "After Piper vanquished Faustus by herself, you healed her and... Well, you know what happened in Piper's room..."

"Oh my God!" Piper covered her mouth, as her face flushed. "Are you saying I'm pregnant?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah... Nine months from now there will be a baby in your arms... Me."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm still here," he said.

"I remember," Piper muttered. "You were strange, like you were sick or something..."

"I was disappearing," Chris explained. "If I had not been conceived that night, I wouldn't be here right now."

Piper felt a shiver run down her spine. Chris was almost erased from the existence that night.

"My son," Leo said, walking to him.

"O-kay," Chris said, stepping back. "It's weird..."

"Weird?" Leo frowned. "Chris..."

"Look, I know you're surprised, but..."

"You're my son," Leo said.

"Yeah... I'm you biological son, but I can't call you my father."

"What?" Leo frowned. _Chris talked like he didn't like him at all._

"You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else," Chris started to explain, his voice almost cracking. "For mother, Wyatt, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, the whole world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time."

Leo shook his head. "So maybe you came back from the future not to just to save Wyatt from evil... Maybe you're here to save us..."

"I doubt it, Leo!" he said coldly and orbed out.

* * *

><p><em>Salem<em>

_Salem Witch Museum_

"Selene," Cole let out in a whisper.

"Cole..." Sara muttered, touching his arm. "Do you know her?"

Cole nodded slightly and quickly put Sara behind him, as he noticed the hate in Selene's eyes. He couldn't shimmer them away, not without Helen and Karine, who were still recovering from the attack.

"Endymion," she muttered.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not him," he said, still protecting Sara behind him.

Selene noticed his concern about that woman and suddenly her eyes turned black.

"Sara," Cole muttered. "Take Helen and Karine with you..."

"What?" she frowned. "No! I won't let you here!"

Selene's face contorted in anger, as she heard Sara speaking. "You should listen to him," she said in a cold tone of voice, creating a sword in her hand.

"Sara, get out!" Cole ordered.

"But..."

"I told you to get out!" he shouted, forming an energy ball and throwing against Selene.

"Go!" Cole turned to Sara, as the goddess flew against a wall and the sword slipped down her hands.

Sara ran to Helen and Karine, as Cole tried to throw another energy ball at Selene. But this time the goddess managed to avoid it. "You are very stupid!" she said.

The crescent in her forehead glowed and she clenched her fists. Cole immediately fell on his knees, feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. "Go!" he managed to tell Sara again and she ran out with Helen and Karine.

Selene watched with a grin, as Cole's face turned pale. Then she suddenly stopped.

_No, I won't kill you..._

Cole gasped for air, as Selene walked to him. When she was almost touching his face, he shimmered away.

_Selene looked confused around her. _

_ He had powers._

_ A lot of them._

Selene took a deep breath and rested her hand over her heart.

_It wasn't a problem. _

_It wouldn't be a problem._

_She would find him again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews._

_This chapter contained some dialogues from season's six "Spin city". I hope you enjoyed it. _


	23. Memories

**Memories**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Kitchen_

Piper was sat on a chair, with a cup of tea in her hands. "I'm pregnant," she said with a slightly smile. "I already knew Chris is my son and eventually I would be pregnant, but I didn't expect that, not now..."

Phoebe nodded. "I know, sweetie... I..." she suddenly stopped, when she saw Cole shimmering in. "Cole..."

Piper rolled her eyes. "What happened? she asked, calmly placing the cup of the tea on the table.

Phoebe stood up and walked to him. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern. _He was pale and breathed __in shallow gasps._

Cole shook his head. "Selene. I saw her."

"What?!" Phoebe frowned.

"She was at a museum. She was trying to kill two women. Sara went after me to help her. When we walked into the museum, I recognized her. It was Selene," Cole explained.

"Did she kill someone?" Piper asked.

Cole shook his head. "No, they were fine. I managed to distract Selene, while Sara escaped with them..."

"But they saw Selene. Magic was exposed," Piper remarked.

"No, they're witches. The three of them, same coven," Cole explained. "That's why Sara called me. She wanted my help to stop Selene. I came here just to warn you... Selene, she's powerful. She almost killed me."

"Cole..." Phoebe muttered, enveloping him in a hug. "Are you really okay?"

Cole nodded. "She stopped. She could kill me, but stopped. She spared me..."

Phoebe raised her head to look at his eyes. "She didn't spare you, she spared Endymion," she said.

Cole nodded. "It was like she recognized me... him..."

"You shouldn't go back to Salem," Phoebe said.

"I need to go back," Cole said softly. "I need to be sure that Sara is safe. I fear Selene will try to do something against her. "

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. _The way he was talking about this Sara was really bothering her. _"Who's this Sara by the way?" she asked.

Cole rubbed the back of his neck. "Sara is my ex-girlfriend..."

Phoebe's face contorted in a mix of anger and disbelief. "Are you telling me that you exposed yourself to Selene, because you wanted to help your ex-girlfriend?"

Cole shook his head. "I didn't know Selene was there. And I'm not a coward, you know that. She could kill those women. I needed to help them!"

Phoebe sighed. "You're right," she said, sitting on a chair. "Oh God, I'm a terrible person."

"Okay, let's forget Cole's affair for a moment," Piper said, shooting a glance at him, who rolled his eyes. "We have a big problem here. Cole, are you sure you can trust your ex-girlfriend?"

Cole frowned as he heard the question. "I think so... why?"

"Let's face it. She was the only one who led you to Selene," Piper said.

Cole shook his head. "Sara is not evil. She would never do something like this," he knew Sara. _She was a good witch, she wasn't evil._

_ She would never betray him._

Piper shrugged. "If you're saying..."

"I am worried about her," Cole said. "I really need to go back to Salem."

"So I'm going with you," Phoebe informed him.

"No," Cole shook his head.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling!" Phoebe said, her hands on her hips. "I need to see Sara... But don't worry, I won't vanquish her, I just want to read her feelings. Maybe Piper's right, maybe she was responsible for what happened."

"Sara is a good person," Cole insisted.

"Well, I need to be sure about it, honey," Phoebe said.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can go with me. But I'm pretty sure that Sara would never betray me..."

* * *

><p><em>Golden Gate bridge<em>

Chris was standing on the bridge, looking at the sky. He was feeling drained, emotionally and physically. It was almost insupportable being in the past, knowing what would happen in the future. And Leo looking at him like he was a good father was just the last straw for him.

He was being honest with the Elder. He was only his biological father, but he never acted like a real father to him – he was always more connected to Wyatt, he was always there for him.

Future Leo refused to believe that Wyatt was evil and it costed Piper's life. Chris closed his eyes, as the memory haunted him. He never talked again to his father after his mother's death.

Why didn't he listen his Uncle Coop? Why did he ignore his aunt Paige when she talked to him? Even Phoebe realized that there were something terrible happening to Wyatt.

But no! He refused to see the truth. The Twice-Blessed Child was an angel.

He remembered that his aunt Phoebe tried to warn him. He stood behind the door and listened their talk:

_ "Leo, there's something wrong with Wyatt. You need to..."_

_ Leo laughed at her face. "There's nothing wrong with my son, Phoebe! Wyatt's fine."_

_ "But, Leo," she insisted._

_ "I think you should worry about that monster who called you mother," he said nastily._

_ "Don't you dare talk about Ben like that!" Phoebe flared, her eyes full of pain. "He's not a monster!"_

_ Leo shook his head. "He has his father's genes. He's going to be an evil monster just like Cole."_

_ Phoebe let anger take her over and slapped Leo's face. "Ben is not evil!" she said, her hands shaking._

_ Leo looked angrily at her. "Get out!"_

_ "I want to see Piper," Phoebe shouted. _

_ "You're more stupid than I thought if you think I'll let you disturb my wife with your lies," Leo said. _

_ "She's my sister!" Phoebe yelled at him. _

_ Leo shook his head. "Go away. Don't force me to do something I don't want to do!"_

_ Phoebe sucked in a deep breath, grabbed her purse and walked away._

Chris raised his head and looked up the sky again. He could never forget that day. It was the first time he heard someone trying to warn his father about Wyatt. But Leo locked himself in his own world and refused to see the truth.

When Piper died, it was too late.

The Power of Three was broken.

"Chris," he heard Leo's voice behind him. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," Chris said coldly.

"I think there is," Leo said softly. "You are my son and..."

"I already told you," Chris said, looking up at him. "I don't consider you my father!"

Leo swallowed, wondering what he did (or what he would do) to Chris. "Talk to me..."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not here to make peace with you... I'm here to save Wyatt. You're my biological father, that's all."

"Chris," Leo said softly.

"Leave me alone," he said.

"Was I really that bad?" Leo sighed.

Chris gave him a faint smile. "I told you that you were never there for me. You never acted like a real father to me. But it doesn't matter. Not anymore..." he said.

"You hate me..." Leo muttered.

"No, I don't hate you... But I don't want nothing to do with you. It's hard to explain... I don't want you in my life, not after everything that happened. I spent a lifetime being despised by you and I can't just forget it."

Leo lowered his head. He tried to say something, but the words didn't come out.

Chris shook his head. "Go back to the Elderland, Leo..."

Leo sighed. "The future is always in motion. I promise you, I'll do my best to be a good father to you."

Chris shrugged.

_It doesn't matter._

_Not anymore._

Leo looked at him one more time and orbed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews, people. _


	24. All for love

**All for love**

_Magic School_

Leo Wyatt stared at his old mentor, wondering what to say. He didn't want to be an Elder anymore, not after the talk he had with Chris. He didn't want to turn into that horrible man Chris described.

He wanted to be a good father.

"We need to talk..." he said, sighing heavily.

"What happened, my friend? You seem worried..." Gideon said.

"I want to give up my position..." he told him.

Gideon winced. "What? You didn't want to be an Elder anymore?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I don't want to... I just want to live a normal life with my family," he quietly explained.

"You can't abandon us, Leo. You can't ignore your calling!" Gideon shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry," Leo said. "But what I can't ignore is my family..."

Gideon shook his head in disappointment. "I ask you to reconsider your decision."

"I'm sorry... I can't," Leo said firmly. "I am a Whitelighter. I can't be an Elder. it was a mistake..."

Gideon let out a nasty smile. "If you leave us, it is for good," he said, taking Leo's hand and orbing them out.

* * *

><p><em>Salem<em>

Cole shimmered into Sara's house, holding Phoebe's hand.

"It's here," he said.

They walked slowly to the living room and found Sara.

"Sara…" Cole muttered. "I'm glad you're fine," he sighed in relief. "What about Helen and Karine?"

"They're resting. I was worried about you. What ha..." Sara stopped, as she finally noticed Phoebe's presence. "What is she doing here?" she asked in fear. _She did recognize that woman, she was Phoebe Halliwell, Cole's ex-wife._

_ But what was she doing in her house?_

_She knows me_, Phoebe thought. "I'm worried about Cole. It's not safe for him here," she said calmly.

"Worried?" Sara frowned. "Sorry, I confused you with someone else..."

"No, you don't," Cole said softly. "She's Phoebe."

"Oh..." Sara swallowed. "O-kay..." she coughed. _Oh, boy, it was weird. _

"Phoebe Halliwell," she introduced herself, extending her hand to Sara. "I think you already know who I am."

Sara nodded. "Cole told me about you," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Phoebe shot a glance at Cole, who shrugged."I see," she said, trying to read Sara's emotions. But her empathy didn't work on her. "Cole told me you're a witch," she commented. _Why she couldn't read Sara's feelings?_

"Yeah, I am... Cole, can I talk to you for a second?" Sara asked quietly.

Cole nodded and Sara led him to the kitchen. "Okay," she said in a low tone of voice. "Why did you bring your ex-wife here? What's happening?"

"You know I still have feelings for her," Cole explained.

Sara's eyes grew wide. "You two almost killed each other!"

"I know..." he lowered his head. "But..."

"You know what?" Sara raised her hand, stopping him. "It's not my problem, not anymore," she said, turning to leave the kitchen. Then she stopped for a moment and looked at him. "Do you really love her?"

Cole nodded. "More than anything. I never lie to you about that."

"I know. I hope you'll never forget it," she said, leaving the kitchen.

Cole followed Sara and, when they walked to the living room, they found Phoebe staring attentively to some photos of Cole and Sara together.

_So, you didn't get over him, did you?_

Phoebe turned her head to face them and shook her head. "We should go back home," she said to Cole. "We already know that Sara and the other girls are okay," she added, before he could say something.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's safe for them here," Cole remarked.

Phoebe sighed. _Cole was right. She didn't trust Sara, but she couldn't turn her back on her. _"Fine... She attacked you guys at a museum?"

"Yeah," Sara nodded. "Why?"

"Maybe I should go there. I can try to get a premonition," Phoebe suggested. "Selene's probably not there anymore."

"I'll go with you," Cole said.

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "Cole, I can't take the risk."

"What's happening?" Sara asked in concern. "Why Cole can't go there with you?" She didn't understand Phoebe's concern at all. Cole was a fighter, he never ran from a fright.

"Selene thinks he is Endymion, her past lover," Phoebe quickly explained. "He can't expose himself anymore... She already laid her eyes on him in that museum and it was bad enough."

Sara rested her hand over her heart. "Oh... Cole, I'm so sorry... I..."

"You didn't know, Sara. It's okay," he said softly.

Phoebe tried to read Sara's feelings again, but couldn't. It was like she had a shield around her.

"I'll go with you," Sara offered.

"Okay, girls," Cole said with a grin. "I really would like to stay here like the helpless man that I am, but it's not my style."

Sara shot a glance at him. "Oh, baby," she said with a smirk. "You're anything but helpless."

"Okay," Phoebe sighed. "We'll go together, but if Selene appears..."

"I know, I know... I'll shimmer all of us away from there," Cole said.

* * *

><p><em>The Golden Gate Bridge<em>

"What are we doing here?" Leo asked in surprise.

"You had told me that you wanted to live a normal life with Piper and your son," Gideon said. "Fine, I'll let you free, Leo. I'll let you become a mortal."

"A mortal?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

Gideon nodded. "Yes, a mortal. You just need to jump off the bridge. Your Elder robes and powers will disappear as you fall. It's the only way to Fall From Grace."

"Fall From Grace?" Leo frowned.

"Do you want to live a normal life? Well, my friend, it's the only way!" Gideon said.

* * *

><p><em>Salem Witch Museum<em>

Phoebe, Sara and Cole walked into the museum.

"Well, Selene is not here anymore," Sara sighed in relief. She certainly didn't want to face Selene again.

Phoebe touched some objects, trying to get a premonition. "Did you see something?" Cole asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nothing," she said in frustration.

"It's okay," he said. Then he turned to Sara. "Maybe you should spend a few days with your parents. Selene will probably go after you. It's too dangerous stay here."

Sara nodded. "Fine," she said.

They left the museum and crossed the street. The rain started to fall heavily again. Phoebe felt a bad feeling in her heart. "There's something wrong," she muttered.

"Did you see something?" Cole asked

"No," she shook her head. "But there's something... Oh God!" she stepped back.

"Phoebe, what?" Cole asked, then turned his head.

In front of them, with an indecipherable smile on her face, stood Selene. "I knew you would come to me," she said, staring at Cole.

She quickly waved her hands and Phoebe and Sara were thrown away.

Selene walked towards him, but stopped, as he formed an energy ball in his hand. "Stay away, Selene!" he warned her.

"Endymion, don't be scared," Selene said.

Meanwhile Phoebe stood up. "He's not your Endymion and will never be!" she snapped, trying to get Selene's attention to her.

Selene turned her head and looked angrily at her. "Who are you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Endymion is dead, Selene! His soul is safe from your madness! And I won't let you hurt Cole! He's not yours!"

"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing?" Cole asked angrily, walking to her.

"Go back to the manor," Phoebe said. "I'll take care of her!"

"I won't let you and Sara here!" Cole said, walking to her.

Suddenly, Selene created a sword in her hand. "Enough! He'll go with me!" she snapped and threw the sword against Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted in despair, runing to her.

However Sara was faster than him and quickly pushed Phoebe out of the way.

"Sara!" Cole's face turned pale, as he saw that the sword hit her heart.

"Cole..." she whispered and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Guys, It's Carnival season in Brazil and I'll be off for a few days.


	25. In my place (part one)

**In my place (part one)**

"Sara!" Cole screamed and ran to her, who was lying to the ground.

Phoebe looked terrified at the young woman. The sword pierced Sara's heart and she fell to the ground, her eyes widened in horror and pain.

Cole took her and Phoebe by the arm and shimmered them away, letting a stunned Selene behind.

In a second, they materialized in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. Cole pressed Sara's head against his chest. His hands were trembling, as he tried to touch the sword.

"Leo... You need to call Leo!" Cole shouted, as he turned to face Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded and called Leo.

But nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Piper asked at the top of the stairs. "You're scream..." she suddenly stopped, when she noticed a young woman with a sword in her heart, lying on her living room floor.

"Call Leo!" Phoebe ordered.

Piper nodded nervously and called him.

But he didn't appear.

"What's happening?" Cole asked, his voice almost cracking. "Where's Leo?"

Phoebe shook her head and walked to them. "Cole..."

"Call Leo. He needs to heal her!" he shouted.

"Cole..." Phoebe muttered, knelling in front of him. "You know Leo can't heal the dead."

"She's not..." he whispered.

Phoebe sucked in a deep breath and looked at Sara's body. "I am sorry," she said, touching gently his arm.

Cole looked up at her and shook his head. "Wyatt... Piper, maybe Wyatt..."

Piper embraced herself. She didn't know who this woman was, but she felt sorry for her death. "Wyatt doesn't have this kind of power," she said softly.

"But..." Cole murmured.

"She's dead," Phoebe said, letting out a sigh. "Let me pull the sword out of her."

Cole nodded and Phoebe slowly pulled the sword of Sara's body. The blade was full of blood and Phoebe turned her face away, breathing hard.

Cole pressed Sara against his chest and kissed her forehead. "Sara, I am sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Phoebe closed her eyes. Sara saved her life, when she pushed her away. If it wasn't Sara, she would be dead now.

"What happened? Who's this woman?" Piper asked softly, resting her hands over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Sara," Phoebe said, looking up at her sister. "Selene killed her with this sword," she explained, holding the sword carefully. "She was trying to save me..."

Phoebe was feeling a little guilty because she didn't trust Sara at the beginning. She went to Salem to read Sara's feelings, to be sure she wasn't a traitor.

When the sword hit Sara's chest and she fell to the ground, Phoebe could finally sense her feelings. She felt her pain, but also felt her relief. Some way, Sara wasn't protecting her... she was protecting Cole.

Chris orbed in and looked surprised and confused at them. "What happened?" he asked, staring at Cole, who was still holding Sara's body.

Piper sighed. "Selene killed this poor woman, Cole's ex-girfrield..." she quickly explained.

* * *

><p><em>Golden Gate Bridge<em>

"Do you want to live a normal life? Well, my friend, it's the only way!" Gideon said.

Leo cleared his throat. _He needed to do this. Chris was pretty clear, he was, or at least, would be a terrible father. _

_ "I don't consider you my father," he remembered Chris' words._

"I need to do this, Gideon," he said softly, but firmly.

Gideon shook his head. "You're being stupid, my friend."

"No, I'm doing the right thing. For my family," he said, walking to the edge of the bridge and spreading his arms out.

"You'll be a mortal," Gideon warned him.

Leo nodded. "I know," he said, throwing himself off the bridge.

_For my family, _he whispered as he fell, his Elder robes vanished. He hit the ground and moaned in pain.

Gideon orbed down and knelt next to him. Leo's face was bruised.

The Elder shook his head and healed Leo. "You made your choice," he said, as Leo picked himself up. "You are a mortal now."

Leo looked around him and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I..."

"Don't," Gideon said, raising his hand. "It's your choice. I hope you won't regret it."

"I won't," Leo said softly.

Gideon nodded and, taking Leo's hand, orbed them out.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

Piper watched with sad eyes, as Phoebe talked to Cole. He was refusing to stop clutching Sara's dead body.

"Cole... please..."

He shook his head and looked up at Chris. "Maybe you can try something..."

The young man cleared his throat. "I can't heal... And she's dead. There's no way to help her," he said, looking away. Painful memories began to rise the surface. He understood Cole's feelings, he knew the pain was almost unbearable.

Piper was about to say something when suddenly Gideon and Leo orbed in.

"Leo," she said softly. "I called you..."

"Piper, I..."

"Who is this woman?" Gideon asked. "What the hell is happening here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

**To Ruon jian: **_Yes, I live in Brazil. I'm from Rio de Janeiro._


	26. In my place (part two)

**In my place (part two)**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Paige sighed in sadness, as she stared at the sheet over Sara's dead body. That poor woman had just sacrificed herself to protect Phoebe, a person she had never met before. The youngest Halliwell sister wondered how beautiful Sara's soul was. She also stared at Cole, who was kneeling next to her body, his eyes filled with tears. Paige had never seen him this way before and, for a moment, she felt sorry for him.

She leaned her back against a wall and moved her eyes to her sister. Phoebe was sitting on the couch, still holding the sword. She was looking intensively at Cole with teary eyes. Paige knew it was hard for her sister to see him grieving for another woman. Phoebe's empathy power was certainly allowing her to feel exactly what he was feeling, all his grief and sorrow.

_And for sure it was breaking Phoebe's heart._

"I need to go the attic," Phoebe suddenly said, standing up.

"I'm going with you," Paige said softly. "We need to clean the sword," she said, pointing to the extensive bloodstains on the blade.

Phoebe looked up at Cole and nodded. She couldn't stand to be in same room with him anymore. His emotions were too much for her to handle right now.

* * *

><p><em>Kitchen<em>

"What are you saying?" Piper suddenly asked.

"I'm not an Elder anymore," Leo said. "Piper, I'm so sorry and…" he stopped and looked at Chris. "I won't be that _Leo…_ I made my choice."

Chris cleared his throat. "You fell from grace," he let out in a whisper. _Leo really did it, he fell from grace. _

Leo nodded. "I told you… The future is always in motion. I'll do my best to be a good father," he said emotionally.

Gideon raised an eyebrow. _Why was Leo talking to future boy that way? It was like they had some connection… _

That boy.

Gideon didn't trust him. None of the Elders knew what kind of secrets the young man was hiding from them.

"Well," Piper said. "It explains why you didn't answer my call…"

"I'm sorry," Leo said truthfully. "Do you think I could help her if…"

"No," Piper waved her hands. "No… She was dead… But Cole was desperate and he wanted me to call you, but she was already dead when he brought her here."

"Selene killed her, because she wants that demon," Gideon remarked and Piper slightly shook her head.

"It's not that simple, she was protecting Phoebe," she explained.

Gideon shook his head. "You don't understand. Selene has this mad obsession with Endymion. She wants him, that's all. She is not a real threat," he said.

"She's not a real threat?" Chris frowned, not believing his ears. "She killed a woman, she could have killed Phoebe!"

"Only because she wants Endymion," Gideon explained. "And, for her, Cole is Endymion!"

"What are you insinuating?" Piper asked in concern.

Gideon shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "You should talk, I'll take care of that poor woman," the Elder explained and, as Piper shoot a glance at him, he added. "You can't have a corpse in your living room."

"I'll go with you," Chris volunteered himself.

"Chris," Leo said softly, resting his hand over the young man's shoulder. "We need to talk."

Gideon frowned in suspicion. _Yes, definitely there was something happening. _"Don't worry, I don't need help," he said. "Good luck, my friend. I really hope you never regret your decision," he said leaving the kitchen.

"Leo," Piper looked sadly at him. "Why did you do this?"

Leo looked up at Chris and let out a slight smile. "I almost forget the most important thing to me," he said sighing heavily. "I almost forgot my family."

"You're powerless now," Chris remarked.

"I don't care," Leo said softly. "If being an Elder means to be that kind of person you described to me, then I don't want it. Not anymore."

Chris stepped back, looking away. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Chris," Leo said. "You just need to believe when I say to you that I'll do my best to be a good father."

Piper rested her hand on her belly. "We both will try to be good parents," Piper said.

"Piper..." Chris muttered.

"I was... am... a terrible mother. I obviously failed in your future," she said sobbing.

Chris shook his head. "Don't blame yourself."

"I am Wyatt's mother, Chris. I'm responsible for..."

"No, you're not," Chris quickly corrected her. "Piper, you... you were... are... a great mother. Don't think it's your fault."

Piper lowered her head. "You always called me Piper."

"What?" Chris frowned.

"I already heard you say 'Aunt Paige', but you never said 'Mum' to me," she explained. "You obviously hate me."

"Piper, I don't hate you," he said in frustration. _Okay, he was still a little hurt by the way she treated him before, but he didn't hate her. _"It's just..."

"What?" Piper asked in frustration.

"You don't understand, you're not her yet," he tried to explain.

"But I'll be... I'm your mother," she said.

"And I'll lose you," he quietly admitted.

Piper felt her blood turned into ice and reached for Leo's hand. "So... In you your future..."

"I can't talk about it," Chris said.

"Chris, please, you're too much secretive about the future," Leo argued. "You need to share some information with us."

"No, I can't," Chris insisted. "And... I don't wanna talk about it. It's just... Look, I'm here to save Wyatt, okay? I'll do my best, you don't need to worry about my future. Please, trust me..."

Piper nodded. "Fine..."

"Everything is gonna be okay, mum. I promise you," he said, hugging her.

Piper felt a warm feeling in her chest.

_Mon, he just called me 'mum'._

* * *

><p><em>Living room<em>

Gideon walked to the living room and saw Cole alone next to Sara's body.

"It's your fault, you know," Gideon said, as he walked next to him.

Cole cleared his throat and looked up at him. He had the same sensation he got when he saw Gideon the first time. He saw that man before, but it was hard to remember. "What are you saying?"

"She only wants you," Gideon said in disgust. "Selene..."

Cole picked himself up. "Selene is..."

"A powerful goddess, who has the power to kill hundreds of people. It's almost impossible stop her. But..."

"But what?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"She only wants you," Gideon explained. "It's simple like that. She only wants her Endymion."

Cole frowned, he knew where this conversation was going to lead. "And what's your suggestion?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Gideon smirked. "You know what you have to do. Give yourself to Selene. It's the only to stop her."

Cole laughed, a bitter and sad laugh. "You're insane..."

Cole shook his head. "And you are evil," he said, as lifted the sheet that had been placed over Sara's body. "This poor woman is dead. There's no way to save her, but Phoebe..."

"What about Phoebe?" Cole asked, his voice almost cracking.

"Selene will kill her, Cole. She will kill anyone to have what she wants. Can't you see? It's your choice, it's in your hands to put an end to this story."

Cole shook his head in confusion. "Sara..." he looked up at Sara's paled face. She died because of him, because Selene wanted him.

"The Charmed Ones believe in your love for Phoebe," Gideon continued. "I have my doubts..."

"I do love Phoebe," Cole assured him.

"So prove it, don't let Selene hurt her," Gideon said firmly. "You already inflicted too much pain to her. You need to stop it."

"It was never my intention to hurt her," Cole said ashamed.

"I want to believe you, Cole. Do the right thing, for Phoebe's safety," Gideon said.

Cole nodded. Gideon was right, he had no right to be selfish. Sara was already dead, he couldn't allow Phoebe to have the same fate. "What I need to do?"

Gideon smiled. _At least, Cole wouldn't be a problem anymore. In the end, his love for Phoebe was genuine. _"Just come with me," he said, extending his hand. "There's a cave where she used to be with Endymion. She will certainly hear your call from there. All you have to do is call for her and then we can seal the deal. Your soul for people's safety, Phoebe's safety."

Cole swallowed. He was not looking forward to giving himself to Selene, not after she killed Sara. But Gideon was right.

_For Phoebe's safety._

He gave his hand to Gideon and they orbed away.

* * *

><p><em>Phoebe's room<em>

"I need to be alone, sweetie," Phoebe said, holding the sword. "Just for a few minutes."

Paige sighed. "Are you sure?"

Phoebe nodded. "Just give me a few minutes. I need to recompose myself, please."

"Fine," Paige said, trying to get the sword.

"No," Phoebe put the sword behind her. "Let the sword here."

Paige frowned. "But..."

"Maybe I can get a premonition," she argued. "Who knows..."

"You're right," Paige nodded in agreement.

Phoebe sighed in relief, as her sister left the room.

She looked attentively at the sword.

_At least Sara's sacrifice wasn't in vain_.

_ Thanks to Sara, she has Selene's weapon. _

Phoebe turned to the drawer next to her bed and opened it. She pulled out the piece of paper she had placed there. The paper contained some instructions and a spell. Phoebe read it very carefully.

_No mistakes, _she thought.

_I can't do anything wrong._

She took the sword and made a small cut in her hand. Her blood instantly stained the blade of the sword and Phoebe sighed.

_It's the only way to vanquish her_, she closed her eyes and breathed hard, before start to chant a spell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, I am a little curious about your opinions._

_Ah... The Charmed Comics, I don't read them, but I do know what's happening. I didn't read the issue you're talking about, but I do know that Cole saved Coop's life, pushing him out of the way from the athame. _

_Here, Sara's sacrifice gave Phoebe the weapon she needs to vanquish Selene. You'll understand the spell she performed next chapter._


	27. In my place (part three)

**In my place (part three)**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Phoebe's room_

Phoebe closed her eyes and breathed hard, before start to chant the spell:

_In this time, in this hour,_

_ I call upon the Ancient Power._

_ Empathy, levitation and premonition._

_ As vanished the words,_

_ Transfer the powers to the sword._

Phoebe felt drained as the powers left her body and went into the sword. She felt a hole in her chest, like something was missing.

And it was.

_Incomplete_, she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>A cave<em>

"You just need to call Selene," Gideon said, as they orbed into the cave.

Cole frowned. He didn't like Gideon's attitude, the Elder seemed too excited about this deal. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Gideon nodded. "She only wants you, her precious Endymion. Call her. And save Phoebe."

Reluctantly, Cole nodded. He closed his eyes and called Selene.

It took only a few seconds until the goddess of the moon appeared in a swarm of golden orbs. "You call me," she whispered, as she saw them.

Cole nodded. "I'm here," he said.

Selene took a step forward. "Endymion," she said, the crescent in her forehead started to glow.

Gideon raised his hand. "Selene, you can have what you want, but you need to stop the destruction."

Cole rolled his eyes. "I think I know how to sell myself, Elder," he said with a smirk. He was trying to hide his fears and his rage.

_Selene killed Sara and now she'll put you into eternal sleep, away from everyone and everything. _

_ But it was for Phoebe._

"What are you talking about?" she asked, clenching her fists.

"No deaths anymore," Cole quickly explained. "You were looking for me and I'm here. I'll give my soul to you, but you need to stop this madness."

"Madness? What do you know about being driven mad?" Selene asked angrily, her face flushed with anger. "You know nothing about being banished from this world. They trapped me in a dark realm, completely alone! I have nothing, no one! My existence turned into a living hell! So tell me, my Endymion. What do you know about my madness?" she said, stepping forward with a vehement expression.

Cole swallowed. There was insanity in her eyes, especially when she looked at him. "You killed people," he muttered.

"And I won't stop until I get what I want," she said fuming.

"That's why I'm here," Cole said and, when Selene took another step forward, he cleared his throat.

Gideon watched curiously as Selene waved her hand in front of Cole's face. He instantly fell to the ground. Selene knelt before him and whispered in his ear: "My Endymion."

_Cole would not be a thorn in his side anymore._

"Peace?" he asked, looking down Selene.

"Peace," Selene nodded, caressing Cole's face.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

"I don't understand," Leo shook his head. "Gideon said that he would take care of Sara."

"Well, he left her here. Where's Cole by the way?" Piper asked.

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. He was right here, at Sara's side."

When Chris was about to say something, Gideon orbed in.

"Where were you?" Leo asked. "You said that he would take care of Sara."

Gideon grinned. "I was taking care of Selene. She finally has what she wants and won't disturb you anymore."

"Dude, what'd you done?" Paige asked, feeling a lump in her throat. She didn't like the way he was talking. The man was an Elder, but wasn't talking like one.

"Cole," Piper muttered. "Where's Cole? What'd you done to him?"

"He's fine, he's just sleeping. Selene finally has her Endymion and won't be threat anymore. Now, let me take care of Sara," Gideon said, walking to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris said, grabbing him by the arm.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Gideon protested. "Cole accepted to give up himself to protect Phoebe. Look, sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

"What are you saying?" Phoebe asked from the top of the stairs, the sword in her hand. "Where's Cole?"

Gideon turned to her and sighed. "He's at a cave and he's fine, Phoebe. It was his choice. Selene won't hurt him."

Phoebe shook her head. "He... He's... " she muttered in despair, as she remembered her premonition. "What'd you done to him, you evil son of a bitch?" she asked angrily, as she went down the stairs.

Gideon clenched his fists. "You should be careful about what you say, Phoebe Halliwell. Cole is only a stupid demon and I'm glad he won't be a threat anymore."

"How could you... You're a monster," Phoebe said.

Gideon raised his hands to slap Phoebe, but Chris held his wrist. "You don't even think about it."

"I'm sorry, a real gentleman would never lose control," Gideon said, recomposing himself. Then he looked up at Phoebe. "Don't worry, like I said, Cole is fine. He's only dreaming of Selene," he said nastily and orbed out.

"Phoebe," Piper walked to her. "Calm down, we..."

"Calm down?" Phoebe shook her head. "Gideon plotted against Cole and you are telling me to calm down?"

"He said that Cole accepted to give up himself," Paige explained. "He wants to protect you."

Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed.

At least, she had the weapon to vanquish Selene.

Cole would be back home.

_Whatever it takes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_To Guest: I understand your concern about Cole being rescued by Phoebe, but this event is very important to end of the story. Trust me, you'll understand when the time comes._


	28. Moonlight shadow

**Moonlight shadow**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Conservatory_

"I need to find him," Phoebe said. "I can't let him like this... I just can't."

"We'll help you, sweetie, but we're exhausted," Piper remarked.

Phoebe shook her head. "He's with her, Piper..."

"He's sleeping," Paige said softly. "He's not being tortured, he's only sleeping. He's fine... We need to know how to free him first. Remember, we don't know how to vanquish Selene."

Phoebe sighed. It was time to tell the truth to her sisters. "I know how to vanquish her," she quietly admitted.

"What?" Piper frowned. "But I thought..."

"I am sorry, but I couldn't tell you before. To vanquish Selene you need to have one of her weapons..." she explained, holding the sword. "When Selene killed Sara, she gave it to me..."

"And why you hid it from us?" Paige slightly frowned.

"Because there's a spell," Phoebe started to explain. "A spell to infuse the weapon with the power to vanquish her."

"What kind of spell?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe sighed heavily. "A spell to give up my active powers..."

"Phoebe, what'd you done?" Paige asked in concern.

"I transferred my powers to the sword. Look, I'm still a witch, I can perform spells and make potions, but..."

"You lost your powers," Piper muttered. "You gave up on them... Phoebe, what the hell were you thinking?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way to vanquish Selene. I still can access the Power of Three..."

Paige raised her arms in frustration. "But your other powers... Phoebe, you lost them, you became an..."

"And ordinary witch, I know... and I am sorry," Phoebe said truthfully.

Piper breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. "Did you lose all your powers, I mean, premonition, levitation and empathy?"

Phoebe nodded. "I needed to give up on them... Piper, I..."

"Save it," she raised her hand.

"What?" Phoebe frowned.

"You're so irresponsible," she said in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you, Phoebe? You only think about yourself."

"Piper, listen to me..." she tried to say, but her sister stopped her again.

"And everything because of Cole!" Piper said in frustration.

Chris gently rested his hand over his mother's shoulder. "This is not Cole's fault... And you can't blame Phoebe for try to save him."

Piper cleared her throat and sat down a chair. "I know..." she raised her head to face Phoebe. "I know it's not Cole's fault that he remembered Selene of this Endymion guy... I know you love him and... you would never let him being a prisoner... But, Phoebe, we're talking about your powers."

"I don't care about them," Phoebe said softly. "Look at me... I'll do it, Piper. I'll fight Selene, with your help or not."

Piper rubbed her temples. "Of course, we'll help you, Phoebs... It's just..."

"I'll be okay, everything is gonna be okay," Phoebe said hugging her sister tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Magic School<em>

Gideon walked back and forth nervously.

_Damn Phoebe. He shouldn't lose control with her. Now, Piper would refuse to let him take Wyatt to the Magic School. _

_ At least, Cole wouldn't be a threat anymore. _

_ This time he was gone for good._

_ Now, he needed to take care of Wyatt... _

_ ... and Chris._

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor <em>

_Attic_

_Early Morning_

"Selene used to keep Endymion in a cave," Leo explained. "If she has Cole, she certainly is keeping him in the same cave."

"And where's this cave?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"According the myth, the cave is in Greece," Leo replied.

"So, Chris and Paige just need to orb us there," Phoebe said firmly.

"Are you sure about it?" Piper asked in concern. "I mean, you lost your powers, you..."

"I still know how to fight, I can do this," Phoebe assured her sister.

Piper nodded. "Fine, let's go then," she said, a soft smile on her face. Then she turned to her husband. "Take care of Wyatt, I'll be back soon..."

Leo nodded. "Don't worry," he said.

Piper nodded. "I'm ready," she turned to face her sisters.

Leo watched as the small group disappeared in a swarm of white and blue orbs. "Good luck," he let out in a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Greece<em>

_Selene's cave_

The small group orbed into the cave and found Selene staring at Cole's sleeping form.

"Cole..." Phoebe let out in a whisper, as she saw him lying on the cold ground.

The goddess immediately turned to face the people, who suddenly appeared in her cave. "You..." she faced Phoebe with hatred in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe's eyes moved from Cole to Selene. "I'm here to fight you, Selene."

"My sword," the goddess whispered, as she saw the weapon on Phoebe's hands. She tried to call for the weapon, but nothing happened. "What?"

Phoebe smiled. "Your sword is mine. And I'll vanquish you using it!" she said, running to her.

_"Sword fighting teaches confidence, intensity,"_ she remembered Cole's words to her.

_ He taught you how to use this weapon._

_Be ready, Phoebs._

Phoebe held the sword against Selene, but she backed away.

The goddess formed a shield around them, letting Paige, Chris and Piper out.

"What the hell?" Piper shouted.

"It'll be a confrontation only between two persons," Selene said, forming another sword in her hand, a silver sword. "Are you challenge me to sword fight? I'll accept it, but there are rules. It will be only you against me!"

"Agree," Phoebe said.

The Charmed One held the sword against the goddess again and their swords clashed. Selene kicked Phoebe in the stomach.

The sword fell from Phoebe's hands and she fell to the ground. Selene smiled slightly and raised her sword to kill her, but Phoebe was quick and rolled over the ground, taking the sword back.

"You'll lose, you're not strong or fast enough to defeat me," Selene taunted her.

"You talk too much," Phoebe said, straightening herself up. She tried to remain calm and confident.

_Don't let she get you._

Their swords clashed again and again, moving forward and back. Phoebe felt her strength slipping away, but she couldn't give up.

Selene was breathing hard. She had to admit that this woman was a great warrior. She glanced at her opponent and took one large step forward to attack the witch.

But this time Phoebe managed to kick Selene's stomach. She was fast and buried the sword into Selene's heart.

The goddess moaned in pain and fell on her knees. She was suddenly surrounded by shadows. "Endymion will sleep forever," she muttered under her breath.

Phoebe pulled the sword out of her. "His name is Cole and he'll be free," she said and raised the sword to cut her head off.

The Charmed One saw the shadows engulf Selene's body and head completely and the shield disappeared.

Phoebe fell on her knees and let the sword drop from her hand. "Cole..." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thank you for the reviews._

_This chapter contained some references to season four's "Enter the demon". I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
